The Second Time Around
by Mally25
Summary: Hermione Granger, about to enter her fifth year, had never talked to Cedric Diggory, but she knew that he didn't deserve to die so young. Whimsically wishing on a star was nothing more than a last ditch effort the right the wrong done to the boy. When she actually given the chance, she takes it by the horns to save the boy...but not falling in love along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When You Wish upon a Star

You'd think that situations would get better as time goes by…HUH! So…when is that going to start to happen?! I, Hermione Granger am about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts. A lot has happened within these past few months. The Triwizard Tournament was reinstated only to be out less than a year later. Voldemort has returned and has caused havoc and horror upon the whole wizarding world, but instead of sticking together against him, the Ministry of Magic has unknowingly covered his crimes as the crimes of Sirius Black! Ron is avoiding Harry and me for some unknown reason, and still, after countless times I tell him otherwise, Harry still blames himself for the death of Cedric Diggory.

"I could've saved him, Hermione, and I could've stopped Voldemort from gaining power again," Harry whispers angrily to me.

"It's over Harry, there's nothing that you can do to change the past. You need to move on and start thinking of ways to stop him before it gets like last time," I say back reassuringly. I'm the 'mother' of the group. I tell them to pack early instead of waiting until the last minute; I tell them to do their homework, not to smart off to the teachers, but I sometimes make an exception to Snape.

"I _KNOW_ Hermione, I just know it isn't fair to Diggory…" he trails off sad.

"Harry, you said it yourself, Cedric didn't and still doesn't blame yo-" Harry turned red with ferocious rage.

"HERMIONE! It's my fault! I told him that we should take the cup together! If I hadn't just listened and grab the cup myself, he'd still be here!" He yells at the top of his lungs. (and that's loud considering the fact he's the seeker for the quidditch team.) "He'd be on this earth, on this train, on his back to Hogwarts as Head Boy, if it weren't for me!" He storms out of the compartment. I know Harry is just frustrated with himself, but I can't say it didn't hurt. Everyone knew that Cedric was going places, and I didn't even know the boy. We barely knew each other beside the "Hello's" or the "How are you?" and nothing other than that. I'm so overwhelmed! Why does this have to happen? Tears of frustration run down my face as waterfalls. I didn't even notice Harry had come back into the compartment until he pulled me into a hug, whispering that he's sorry and that it wasn't supposed to be aimed at me. I hate the fact that Harry was forced this whole destiny thing on him, but he shouldn't take it out on me! I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. I sniffed and pulled away.

"Harry…look…I know that it isn't fair that this whole 'destiny' thing thrust upon you, but it's not fair that you take out on the people who are trying to help you. The way you are acting now is not avenging Cedric's death! What would he do if he saw you blaming yourself for his death? He'd say 'Harry! Stop blaming yourself and do something about it!' Don't take his death in vain! You can stop this Harry! I know you can! WE ALL believe in you! Please….just don't give up hope! Because if you do….what's the point of having hope if you don't? The fact seeing you giving up is really scaring me!" I break down crying more. I can't do this alone. With Ron angry, and Harry has this 'oh woe is me' attitude, I'm really getting frustrated.

We arrive at the castle, the sorting happened, and now I'm back in the common room, in my bed, watching the stars. As I fall into the land nightmares, I see a shooting star. Make a wish Hermione, I think.

"I wish I could change what has happened." I whispered to myself. I feel myself falling asleep, so I mumbled a silence spell and let the nightmares take me away, not knowing what I just wished myself into.


	2. Second Chances

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter…**

**A.N: ok…I decided to get my own account and start on my favorite fanfiction couple: CEDRIC/HERMIONE! They both to me have the brains and the same interests. So here we go…**

CHAPTER 1

What on EARTH?!?

The next day, instead of waking up surrounded by the beautiful colors of Gryffindor, I wake up in Ginny Weasley's room! What on earth? I jumped up at the call of Mrs. Weasley yelling for us to get dressed.

"We leave in 45 minutes!" I heard shrilly voice. I quickly jumped out of bed. Ok…maybe the train ride was a dream. So maybe Ron wasn't angry with us. I quickly change and run downstairs. Ron was sitting at the table with Harry while they talked about the World Cup. I quietly and hesitantly approached the table and sat down beside Ron.

"Good m-morning Ronald," I said quietly to him. He turns towards me with an amused look on his face.

"Good morning, Hermione, are you ok?" he chuckled at my nervous expression. Harry chuckled at me, too.

"Ready for fourth year Hermione?" Ron asked me still amused.

"Don't you mean fifth year?" I asked amused but confused. Ron and Harry both stop and looked at me like I had lost my mind and it had flown out the window. They both at the exact same moment burst into hysterics.

"UH, NO, I mean our fourth year? Comes right after third year? Right before fifth year? I mean gee, Hermione, we all know you're advanced when it comes to magic, but you're getting a little ahead of yourself dontcha think?" Harry had calmed to chuckles but Ron was still at full hysterics. I felt my eyes widen with horror. Surely they're just being funny right? I mean…come _on _fourth year? We're really in fifth year…right…RIGHT?!? By then, breakfast was already finished and we're already on platform 9 ¾.

After loading my things in a compartment, I decided to go and say hi to everyone that I didn't see all summer. I mean since FOURTH YEAR. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see that the fact that I ran into someone until I actually _RAN_ into them.

"I am so sorry…" I trailed off as soon as I realize who I ran into. _CEDRIC DIGGORY?!?! _What on earth…my eyes widen in shock and sadness. That means that I'm really starting my fourth year… something's not right…there's no possible way that I could have _dreamt _the _entire_ fourth year! I was pulled out of my thoughts by the most beautiful, velvety, heart-stopping voice.

"Hermione! Oh geez…I'm so sorry! I tried to get your attention but you didn't hear me!" Cedric gives me a hand to help me up, and I quickly take it. After standing up, I just simply stared into those absorbing, peaceful gray orbs. I vision is getting fuzzy. I can feel myself slipping away…

"Hermione, are you ok? Hermione, hey-" I fainted right into his arms.

CEDPOV

What in the world? What just happened? She just fainted, right here, into my arms…

"Uh dude…I know I said you have the girls falling at your feet, but I didn't mean it so quite literally!" Jason Johnson, a sixth year Hufflepuff, burst into hysterics.

"Shut it! S-she j-just fainted right into my arms! Right before she fainted to looked into my eyes and she looked like she saw a ghost!" I gently lift her into my arms. I can't help but feel how warm she feels against my chest…whoa boy…settle down! She's only fourteen!

"I'm taking her into the compartment and see if she can wake up." I carried her into my compartment, shut the door, and closed the blinds. I walk over to where I laid her, and gently shook her shoulder. She stirs and groans heavily. She sits up in her seat and I watch as her eyes wonder over the compartment before her beautiful chocolate brown orbs land on my stormy gray ones.

"W-what happened?" she looks at me with nothing but confusion and fear. Before I could respond, her eyes widen in shock, and she jumps up and paces the room hysterically.

"_CEDRIC DIGGORY?!? _But no…this can't be…I mean after last year-" she abruptly stops and looks at me with fear in her eyes. I stood up and walk toward her.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that? What's your issue?" Her face pales even more as she blinks rapidly. She suddenly turns and starts to toward the exit. I, have the reflexes of a Seeker, I grab her around her waist to stop her.

"What is going on? Why are you so scared of me?" I hadn't realized that I still had my arms around her, but apparently, she did because her face by this time was a very bright pink. I released her quickly like she was a fire that was surrounding my hands.

"Sorry…" I trailed off embarrassed. She collapses on the seat tiredly.

"It's ok…" I looked at her only to notice that she had tears in her and only at the brim ready to stream down her face like a waterfall. She continued talking, "I'm sorry…I-I'll just go." She started out the door but I stopped her.

"Hey…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her while I sat her back down, conjured a tissue and handed it to her. She looks into my eyes and I can't help but notice that she's both of these two things: A: She knows something that I don't know and she's trying to hide it from me. B: When she looks into my eyes, I feel like she's looking right into my two-faced soul; the quiet real Cedric and the popular non-Cedric. That for some reason scares me to death.

She continues to look into my eyes, uncertain of what she should say next. Tears slowly make her way down her face as she makes a useless attempt to wipe them away. Unconsciously, my own hand starts to wipe them away and I start to pull her closer to me. When her head meets my shoulder, she buries her face into it crying uncontrollably. She's shaking like she is in 10 degree weather in nothing but what she is wearing now. Come to think of it, I'm just now noticing the beautiful outfit she has on. It goes to show that even though she's only wearing simple baggy baby blue cargo pants and a pink tank top with a red gray short sleeve shirt (if I might add, is very form-fitting) over the tank top giving it a layered look and yellow flip flops. She looked absolutely _stunning! _It didn't go unnoticed the shiver that went down my spine when she pulled away, especially when I saw that beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask her quietly. She shook her head looking away.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go. It's almost to time to change and I need to go," she quickly runs out of the compartment before my Seeking reflexes could kick in to stop her. I don't know what was wrong with her, but I defiantly am determined to find out.

HERPOV

I had to get out of there quickly before I give something away. I ran down the hall and finally, after what it seems hours, found Harry's compartment. I open the door, and without looking at Ron or Harry, I grab my robes and find a private place to change.

As soon as I get back, I, knowingly, was attacked by Harry and Ron with a million and one questions. 'Where have you been?' or 'What happened?' or 'Have you been crying?' I cut them off because, naturally, because I was getting a head ache.

"Would you calm down? I am fine!" I yell over their questions. They stop abruptly. I continued with my excuse, "I ran into a friend and we got to talking…" I trailed off trying to think of answers to questions that I knew that were going to come. Thankfully, just as the interrogation was just about to begin, the train came to a slow stop. I jumped up and practically ran out of the compartment. As I was leaving, I heard Harry and Ron talking to one another, about me if I might add.

"Is she hiding something or is just me?" Ron looked confused and worried at the same time. Harry rolled his eyes but they had a spark of determination in them.

"Of course, but we'll find out eventually, I suppose..." he trailed off while getting his things together. I decided to wait for them outside just to lower their suspicion. When they finally got off the train, Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew something was wrong, but before he could get anything out of the mouth, I jumped with a nervous, and _sad _excuse, yet again.

"Come on…we have to get a good carriage before they're too full." As I ran toward the first carriage, I couldn't help but feel that someone was looking at me, burning a hole in the back of my head. I did a quick 360 and noticed that no one other than the one and only Cedric Diggory staring at me. As soon as he notices me, he grabs Cho and ran in my direction. Toward the carriage that Harry, Ron, and I were getting into.

Oh…geee….this should be just _WONDERFUL._

CEDPOV

I grabbed my trunk and got off the train. I had to find Cho…and I knew that what she had to say to me would not be very nice. As soon as I was within hearing distance of her, she immediately began her scolding.

"Cedric Diggory?! What on earth? You didn't see me once not _once _onthe way up here? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She was not very happy with me. I ducked my head ashamed. Not for the reason you think; because the only thing that I was thinking about the whole time that Cho was yelling at me was a certain fourth year Gryffindor. _Oh man…this is going have to stop_, I thought to myself. All the while, Cho was still talking and I didn't hear a single word she said after the first sentence.

"Cedric Diggory!? Are you even listening to me?" Her yelling pulled me out of my thoughts. I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Cho. I just ran into a f-friend on the way to see you and he had a problem…I lost track of time and before you know it, it was time to change into robes, and when I started to look for you again, I ran to the prefect's meeting kept me as well, but that's no excuse." I'm pretty good at convincing people that I am telling the truth…but to tell you the truth, for an intelligent person like Cho, she can be the most GULLIBLE person I've ever met in my life! Any _normal_ person would've been able to tell that I wasn't telling the _whole _truth. But, we're talking about a girl who loves makeup, gossiping, and is absolutely boy crazy…she also doesn't think that I don't know about a certain seventh year boy that she had a little 'one night stand' with when we started going out.

"It's ok…I just haven't seen you all summer…and I know you obviously didn't have to time to respond to my owls." She hugged me around my waist. Well, to be completely honest, I didn't reply because I didn't want to. I was avoiding her. I don't love her. But I still can't help but feel guilty because I may not love or like her, she's still my girlfriend and its not very boyfriend like to think of another girl when you're with someone else. Against my better judgment, I searched the crowd for Hermione. When I finally found her, she must have sensed someone looking at her because she did a full 360 before her brown pools of beauty landed into my gray eyes. She quickly looked away as she, Harry, and Ron get into the carriage. Before she looked away, I grabbed Cho, and practically ran in her direction.

"Come on, the good carriages are almost gone," I said as I pulled her toward the carriage.

**AN: ok that's the first chapter…you gotta remember that this is my very first one so please cut me some slack…I can handle only so much flames. I will put up chapter 2 when I am finished typing it. R&R pwetty pwease! Lol!!**


	3. Meeting with Dumbledore

**A.N: Ok…here's chapter 2…I hope you are enjoying the story…it may not be the most original storyline but I try to be different in something…lol…enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…**

Chapter 2

The talk with Dumbledore

HERPOV

As soon as we settled down, much to my annoyance, Cedric pokes his head through the doorway with a slight blush that became more pronounced as soon as his eyes locked with mine. I quickly turned to 'adjust my things to make more room.'

"Uh…sorry…is there any room for us? Cho and me?" Cedric asks politely. Harry looks at me with a raised eyebrow as if mentally asking 'ok…I'm not dumb...what's going on?' I, all of a sudden, became interested with a crack in the floor. Harry rolls his eyes and replied politely. I mentally applaud him for forgetting about the quidditch match last year, but I wanted to slap him so hard at his response.

"Sure…um…you can take _my_ spot right here beside _Hermione,_" he smirks at me and moved to the other side of the carriage. As soon as Cho sticks her head in, she blushed at the sight of Harry before turning to Cedric.

"I'm going with Marietta and the girls…they want to fill me in on the latest gossip…" she trailed off, obviously noticing how shallow she is sounding. Cedric blushes and tells her ok.

"I'll see you at the castle," as soon as she walks away, he sighs happily. Hmm…he must be really in love. I look away as the awkward silence starts to take its toll on the carriage. Surprisingly, Ron breaks the silence.

"So…what did you think of the World Cup? Besides the whole fiasco after," I widen my eyes at Ron. You'd think Harry would've bought up the subject of quidditch, or even Cedric, but Ronald Weasley is the last person you'd think would bring up the subject. Harry, surprisingly, (note the sarcasm) jumps right into the conversation. But Cedric was OBVIOUSLY is only interested in staring at me instead of jumping into the conversation. The stare was really starting to irritating me.

"Ok…what do you want?" I sighed warily. I just want to get to the castle, talk to Dumbledore, and straighten this whole thing out. I look back at Cedric only to find him staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I sighed at him and looked away.

"Can we talk about what was wrong with you earlier? On the train?" he asks me quietly, so Harry and Ron didn't overhear. I couldn't look into his eyes; if I did, all I saw was the light of his eye leave like it did in the graveyard. I could feel myself tearing up, but I was able to stop myself.

"I'll be fine…when I talk to Dumbledore, at least…" I trail off nervously, not knowing what to say next. Thankfully, before he could dive further into interrogation, the carriage came to an abrupt stop causing all of my books, quills, and papers to scatter about the carriage floor. Harry, Ron, and Cedric immediately drop on their knees to pick up my things, but I stop them.

"It's ok…you guys go on ahead. I'll meet you both inside, just save me a seat." I say not only because I didn't want to the cause their tardiness, but because I wanted to be away from everyone. I need time to think of what I'm going to say the Dumbledore. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I tripped on the top step. I braced myself for the impact but quickly realized that I didn't go _splat!_ I finally realize that this someone was holding me around my waist.

"Thank you…" I blush and trail off shyly. A chuckle pulled me out my shy, polite state. My head shot up quickly and look into the gray eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"What are you doing here? You're going to be late for the feast." I asked confused. They had left over 20 minutes ago. Surely he didn't wait all this time for me?

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," he simply replied while he grabbed my trunk and my hand and started toward the castle. I couldn't help but notice the warmth and the intensity of the simple gesture. Ok…I want to get this straight…I'm back in my fourth year, I know everything about the this year before it even happens because I've already experienced it. Now all I have to do is convince Dumbledore that what I'm saying is true. So if I'm really awake, and I traveled back in time, then surely that means that I can change the future. I smirk at my own epiphany.

Unknowingly with a smirk on my face, I mutter, "Now I could work with this," Cedric's abruptly looks into my eyes.

"What are you smirking about Hermione?" When I looked at Cedric, he had an amused expression on the beautiful face.

"Nothing…" I trail off innocently. Cedric rolls his eyes and steps closer to me. The closed distance between us didn't go unnoticed by me because I start to blush a bright pink.

"Then what does 'now I can work with this' mean?" He had a triumphant smug smirk on his face. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Nothing of your concern…" I felt guilty, but right now this is something he didn't need to know. Cedric put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

"I'm just happy you're in a better mood," He lowered his voice so much I almost had to lean in just to hear him. I knew by the closeness and the physical contact that my face is ready to join the tomatoes.

"Thanks Cedric…you didn't have to stay, you barely even know me, and yet you stayed." I had to look away at this statement because by then, my face was way past the tomatoes…I too red for them! I heard Cedric chuckle and pull me even closer than before.

"It's ok…I've been raised to never leave a lady in that state," He simply replied. The rest of the walk was filled with comfortable silence. With an occasional question, nothing else really happened. When we finally reached the Entrance Hall, I automatically passed the entrance to the Great Hall and headed for Dumbledore's office. I was suddenly stopped by an arm around my waist.

"Where are you going? The feast isn't over yet so you can still eat," He looked at me with an amused but confused expression. I rolled my eyes at him. He barely knows me and yet he's treating me like he's my mother.

"No_ mother,_ I'm not hungry so I'm going to wait inside Dumbledore's office," I replied. Cedric raised an eyebrow at me with narrowed eyes. Oh dear…I said way too much…I'm not supposed to know _DUMBLEDORE'S PASSWORD!!_ Cedric stepped closer to me, with a suspicious look on his face.

"How would you get into his office? You don't know the password…" He trailed off waiting for an explanation. I looked down and shrugged.

"I-I-I'm not supposed to tell…" OH great…now I choose to be a bad liar. How convenient. Just as yet _another_ interrogation was about to begin, the Entrance Hall filled with excited students. Cedric stood there waiting on me to make up another excuse, while I was looking for the nearest escape. _Awesome, _I thought just as Harry, Ron, and a group of Gryffindors were walking by. I immediately jumped into the group while yelling to Cedric that I would talk to him later. I tried to get out of hearing distance of him but I still heard him above all the talking of others.

"This discussion isn't over, Ms. Granger. We _will _talk about this later whether you want to or not! I know that you are hiding something and I have _every _intention of finding out what it is." He yelled over all the commotion. I quickly ran to the dormitory, unpacked my things, and immediately wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

_**Dear Sir,**_

_**This is Hermione Granger and I am in desperate need to talk to you. Right now if it is possible. If it is possible, can I come to your office?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Not even ten minutes later, I get a response.

_**Ms. Granger,**_

_**I know that you would not contact me at this time if it weren't important. Please come to my office. The password is 'Lemon Drop.'**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

I quickly run out the room, out of the portal before Harry and Ron could say anything. I'll deal with them later. I sprinted down the corridor at an inhuman pace. As I turned the corner, I ran into a very warm, very hard chest. I looked up into the eyes of none other than the one and only Cedric Diggory. He must not be very happy with me because his eyes were like the calm before the storm. I flushed a bright red and started around him, but as always, he stops me.

"Ms. Granger, where are you going at this time at night?" Oh _come on, _he knows exactly where I'm going. I had to fight the sudden want to roll my eyes.

"Come on Cedric, you know exactly wh-" He had the nerve to cut me off.

"If I did know, Ms. Granger, I wouldn't ask you, now would I?" He narrowed his eyes at me. Why is he acting like this? He shouldn't treat me like this…I've done nothing wrong!

"Why are you acting like this? I've done nothing wrong!" He started to cut me off, but I stopped him, "No! If you want to see my excuse, it's right here!" I shoved the note Dumbledore I wrote me in his face. Angry tears welled up in my eyes, and before I could stop them, they rolled down my cheeks. I snatched the paper back from him. Cedric looked ashamed of his behavior but I really didn't care about that! He wanted to go down this road with me, fine, he's going to meet a Hermione he's hasn't met and is going to wish he had never met in the first place.

"Hermione…I'm so-" I cut him off. I'm so angry right now I'm literally seeing red.

"Just save it! I don't want to hear it! Now if you'd excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." With that said, went around him brushing my shoulder with his. Thankfully, I had calmed down quite a bit by the time I reached his office. I said the password and headed upstairs. After knocking, I heard a very quiet 'you may enter' come back as my response. I enter his office with nothing but the truth on my mind.

"Ms. Granger, from the letter that I received from you, I expect that something is bothering you…" He looked at me waiting for my story to begin.

"Ok…" I started my story from the fourth year I remembered, the wish I made on the star, and now to the present, or the past, or the…oh I don't know! By the time I was finished I noticed that is 3 in the morning! Oh boy…I'm going to be tired in the morning and a head ache because I was in tears by the time I finished the story.

"Ms. Granger, are you sure that you didn't just dream this?" He looked at me over his glasses. I considered this, but there is no way that could have happened! It was way too precise for it to be only a dream.

"I considered this, but it was way too precise to be only a dream…you can ask me any question about the tournament and I'll be able to tell you the answer." And so the interrogation begins.

"Ok Ms. Granger….Who are the champions?"

"Viktor Krum, Cedric, Fleur Delacore, and Harry…he gets entered under another school category so there will be a fourth champion." He raised his eyebrows at me but still continued.

"What are the 3 tasks?"

"Getting past dragons to get a golden egg that is a clue to task two, which is when someone very important to the champions is taken under water in the Black Lake and they only have one hour to save . The final task is the maze in which the Triwizard Cup is in the middle. But sir, the cup will be turned into a portkey by Professor Moody. He is an imposter, and works for Voldemort! He is really Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise! Just take away his flask that he always drinks out of for an hour and you will see! In his layered trunk, the real Mad-Eye is in the top trunk. Please sir…y-y-you've g-g-got t-to believe me! C-c-cedric will die if y-you d-don't-" I couldn't finish. I burst in to tears and I couldn't stop. Dumbledore came around his desk and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok Ms. Granger, I believe you. You obviously been through a lot so I want you to stay in a different dormitory, if you will graciously accept," He leads me out of the office, and down by the kitchens. There is a painting of a sea shore on the wall _right _beside the kitchens. Dumbledore looks at me with an expression asking for permission.

I nodded my head telling him to continue.

"The password's 'when you wish upon a star,'" With that said, the painting quickly disappears and a silver door appears in its place. "Everything's easy so I will leave you here…your things are already here…you can have visitors during the day, boys are obviously not allowed after 10 p.m., and girls can stay the night in here with your permission. Have a good night…" Just as I was about to enter, he interrupted me again, "I'd also feel better if you took at least the morning off and only go to your afternoon classes. I will tell your teachers and you can make up the work during the lunch period. Good night Ms. Granger." With that he left. When I walked in, I immediately fell in love! The place had a mini kitchen, a private bath, and a secret doorway that led right into the Gryffindor common room. I walked into my room, laid in bed and immediately fell into the land of slumber.


	4. Avoiding Cedric

**Ok…I know it's been a while…so I tried to make this extra long…so without further time wasted…here's chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…DANG IT! (if I did…Cedric wouldn't've died…lol)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Avoiding Cedric **

I woke up the next morning in a world of hurt. I had a serious head ache. I looked over at my clock to notice that it was past noon! Well, Dumbledore said I could have the day off since the meeting went longer than intended. I decided I was hungry when I felt a sudden earthquake that is also known as my stomach. I changed into my uniform. I have every intention of going to afternoon lessons because I couldn't afford to miss that. I quickly put on my shoes, and headed toward the kitchens for some lunch.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I turned around, only to be relieved that the person was Ron with Harry not very far away. They both walked up to me with 'what-in-the-world' expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them, stalling for time to think of excuses.

"Calm down…I'll explain everything later, but I was on my way to the kitchens…I don't feel like eating in the Great Hall, so would you like to join me?" I asked politely. Ron and Harry laughed and rolled their eyes at me with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Sure…" Ron trailed off with a raised eyebrow. As we we're walking toward the kitchen, Harry scooted over toward me when Ron wasn't looking and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't think that this discussion is over, Hermione, I haven't forgotten about the carriage ride…Ron may be the thickest person on the face of the earth, but I'm not…" He smirked at me and walked ahead to Ron. As I was walking, Ginny snuck up behind me with an evil smirk on her face. She suddenly grabbed my shoulders while yelling 'BOO!' I spin around with a hand on my chest. When I finally get over the shock, I push her hard, but playfully on the shoulder.

"Ginny! You scared me! I won't forget this and don't think I will…" I trailed off because I was laughing so hard. She grinned at me evilly and rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't resist…sorry…but I need to talk to you." With this said she grabbed my hands and practically shoved me through my portrait hole and into my room. She pulled my over to my love seat, and sat down beside me.

"Ok…what happened on the train?" My eyes widened slightly out of surprise but I quickly changed it to a confused expression. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I trailed off unconvincingly.

"Oh come on Hermione…I saw him carry you into a compartment…then I saw him close the blinds…" she turned slightly red at the next statement," then I heard someone moan." My jaw dropped about 20 feet; she honestly thought that…I don't even want to finish that thought.

_That's because you like him, Hermione…don't try to deny it. _The voice inside my head said softly. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_I do not like him…I haven't even talked to him since that night that he was acting like a complete jerk. And I want to keep it that way._

Ginny took my silence as a silent truth. She jumped up and down and squealed. She jumped over to my closet, quickly opening the wardrobe, looking at all my clothes.

"We have to make you look hot! I want his jaw to drop to the ground when he sees you!" She immediately started throwing clothes everywhere. I quickly recovered from my shocked state and ran over to her, grabbed her arms to stop from throwing any more, and sat her down on the bed.

"Ginny…nothing's going on…I-I-I didn't have breakfast that day, and I passed out when I bumped into Cedric. He carried me into the compartment and shut the blinds because he knew that I would be the laughing stock of the school if they found out. And even if there was something, there isn't now…" I quickly recapped the story of the way he was treating me in the hall. By the time I had finished, she was fuming. I hate to admit it, but the story still had an effect on my feelings. How you ask? Because I was fuming, too.

"I can't believe he did that! Wait…where were you going?" she looked at me with suspicious narrowed eyes. I quickly jumped up at the sound of knocking on my door. I glanced at Ginny only to find that she was irritated at the disruption. Whoever, when Harry stuck his head in, she quickly changed her facial expression.

"Hey Ginny…Hermione are you ready? Ron is about to go into shock of the fact he hasn't stuffed his face in over 45 seconds." I laughed at Harry's complaint and only laughed harder when I heard Ron yell at Harry 'I resent that!' I looked at the mess in my room and figured I'd clean it later.

"Do you wanna come?" I smirked at Harry, who had turned a deep red, and smiled mischievously at Ginny knowing full and well that my revenge is just now beginning. We walked out of my room and, much to Ron's delight, toward the kitchens. We rounded the corners only to run into the person I had every intention of avoiding. I kept my eyes on the ground as I tried to walk on, like he wasn't even there. But as you know, the girl who goes back in time, does get the luxury of having situations in her life that simple. I walked right past him without saying a word. I saw out the corner of my eye that Cedric looked at me with nothing but regret. I kept going on like he wasn't even there. I also noticed that Ginny glared the sharpest of daggers at him. I mentally thanked her for the loyalty and the fact that she didn't say anything to him. We continued into the kitchen where I had as much food as my little belly could hold before I combust. Ron looked at me with nothing but amazement and amusement.

"It's official…you've spent _way_ too much time with Ron at meals," Harry said, causing Ginny to giggle and to my amusement, Harry blushes. I roll my eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I haven't since breakfast yesterday!" I dropped my fork at my last statement. Ginny's shocked fast quickly turned into a blank expression. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble…_ I gave Ginny a pleading look. She rolled her eyes but they also said 'we're so talking about this later.' We quickly ate lunch and hurried to lessons before we were late. I had Runes so I was on my own, however, before I could escape to think of other excuses for Ginny, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side with a look of nothing but pure rage.

"Hermione Jane Granger, we will talk about this later. Don't even think about avoiding me…" The death glare she gave me told me not to argue and just accept it. I quickly walked into the class. The whole time, I only thought of what I was going to tell her. I decided not to worry about now. It'll come to me when the time is right. But I was sure of one thing…I did not want to see Cedric. Don't get me wrong…I'm still going to save because no matter how much of a jerk he was being; no one deserves to die at such a young age. I didn't realize that class was over until Wesley Huttle, a fifth year Ravenclaw, tapped me on my shoulder.

"Uh…Hermione…class is over." I nodded thanks and quickly walked out of the classroom. I had to go to all my morning classes to get my missed work. I turned the corner to, once again, run into Cedric. I looked up at him and glared. He just looked at me with at sad expression. I started around him, but just like old times, he grabs my arms.

"Hermione…just wait please…" He looked at me pleadingly. I try to pull back but he has a tight hold on me. I just looked up at him warily. I sighed to calm myself.

"Cedric…I want to know why you treated me that way. I did nothing wrong and you all of a sudden act like you caught me at two in the morning! What is your issue?" I gently pull my arm out of his grasp. I took a step away. If I was any closer, I'd pummel him.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I mean…I uh…" He trailed off awkwardly because he already knew the answer. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes at the fact that he just wasted his limited breath at asking me that stupid question. His limited breath. His _**limited breath**_. Oh by I can feel the waterworks coming. I need to get out of here. Cedric notices my tears and takes a step towards me with worried eyes.

"Hey…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He takes another step toward as I take one back. I shook my head and start in the other direction.

"I'm sorry…I have to go…good luck with the tournament." I froze at my words. Did I just say that? I mean…I was quickly pulled out of my worried thoughts by Cedric's storm gray eyes. He looks at me with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean 'good luck with the tournament?' I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I heard you were entering…why?" He steps closer to me. I nervously step back. He's not buying it…

"Yea…I'm thinking about it…what do you think?" Cedric asked but I knew he didn't buy a single letter of my excuse. I shrugged my shoulder. I really wanted to say 'NO!! PLEASE DON'T' but I knew that I couldn't. At least I don't think I can. I'll talk to Dumbledore about that later.

"I have to go…I missed all my morning classes because the meeting went longer than intended because I was late," he flinched. Good. I turned and quickly ran down the corridor and around the corner.

CEDPOV

"I'm sorry…I have to go…good luck with the tournament." I stopped shocked and she literally froze. How could she have known? I didn't tell that many people…at least I don't think I didn't. I grew more suspicious and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean 'good luck with the tournament?'" I could tell she was thinking of an excuse.

"I heard you were entering…why?" I didn't believe any of that and if thinks that I did than she is crazy. I'm not buying any of that…but I don't want to make her angry again. I just earned her forgiveness.

"Yea…I'm thinking about if…what do you think?" She shrugged. She looked like she was having an inertial battle and she was at a draw…

"I have to go…I missed all of my morning classes because the meeting went longer than intended because I was late." She knew what she was doing; I flinched because I knew what she was talking about; it was my fault she was late. She turned and ran down the hall before I could even comprehend what had happened. As I watched her go, I couldn't help but feel two true things about Ms. Hermione Granger. 1. She was hiding something that I think is about me. 2. All I wanted to do is grab her, hold her, and never let go. Once again, I was terrified out of my wits. I turned around as soon as Hermione turned around the corner and headed back to the common room. As soon as I was approaching the portal hole, someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. _What on earth…_I stopped short as soon as I realized it was Cho. She didn't look so happy with me either.

"Why were you talking to her?" Her glare was deadly. _Boy…if looks could kill…I'd be meeting my maker…_ I raised an eyebrow at her, pretending to be clueless. She rolled her eyes knowing what exactly what I was trying to do.

"Don't act thick! Why were you talking to her? I heard that you wasn't with a friend…you were with her! In a compartment. Alone. With the blinds closed. So don't act dumb!" Her yelling was starting to attract attention. I, inwardly, rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Cho…she was upset…I was raised not to leave any lady in that state!" I wasn't going to let her stand there and make me look like a jerk. I can do that on my own…according to Hermione. _FOCUS AT THE PROBLEM AT HAND!_ I mentally scolded myself for letting myself get distracted. I was bought back to reality by Cho's yelling.

"…She's not a lady…she's an animal! Have you looked at her in the light? She's horrid!" Everyone burst into laughter. I had to stay within the crowd, so against my will, I started laughing along, having no idea who was in the crowd watching the scene unfolds before her.

"Good one, Cho," I said on the outside, but on the inside, I was kicking myself in the backside. I turned to the crown laughing and smirking, but they both quickly faltered as soon as my eyes met the subject of interest. Hermione's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, but she held them back. She looked at a red head…the youngest of the Weasley's. Ginny? She glared daggers at me, then gently ushered her out of the crowd and away. I yearned to go after her, but I knew that that it would end badly for both of us. And I also knew that that Ginny girl knew a few curses up her sleeve that made You-Know-Who tremble with fear. Soon after, the crowd dispersed and we, Cho and I, went to the Great Hall for dinner. I quickly looked through the crowd for Hermione. When I saw her, she quickly looked away. I sat down and tried to hide my regret and sadness. Not minutes later, Hermione gets up suddenly and ran out of the room. I had the sudden urge to run after her, but one half of my two-faced soul told me otherwise.

HERPOV

"She's not a lady…she's an animal! Have you looked at her in the light? She's horrid!" Wow…I wonder who she's talking about? I looked at Ginny, who was red in the face. I gave her a questioned expression. She started to grab my arm but I was soon filled in on who she was talking about. 'Wow…she must hate Hermione!', 'It's so true! Hermione is horrid!', and 'What a maneater! Some Scarlet Woman!' All did that accomplish was bringing tears to my eyes. What I heard next did not make it any better.

"Good one Cho!" He yelled over the laughter. My eyes were suddenly filled with nothing but tears. I wanted to run over there and slap him silly. The other half wanted to run away and cry. So I picked option 2. While laughing, Cedric's eyes quickly scanned the crowd only to come eye to eye with me. I just looked at him warily. While giving him death-glares, Ginny pulled me out of the crowd and toward my portrait hole. I mumbled the password and she pulled me through. As soon as my head hit the bed, I sobbed for the rest of the afternoon, not even bothering to go to any lessons.

I later, came down for dinner. As soon as I sat down next to Ginny, Ron, and Harry, we heard a loud group come through the door. Cedric, amongst them, quickly locked his gray absorbing ones with my sad and angry ones. I quickly looked away from him; I was disgusted with him and did not want to look at him. I started to eat, when small groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked casually by; they just so happened to be talking about me. 'Yea…she's a Scarlet Women!' and all sorts of insults were thrown at me. Unable to take anymore, I stood up and ran out of the Great Hall with Ginny not very far from me. I ran through the portrait hole and into my room. I lay down on my bed and cried. Ginny sat at the edge of my bed and patted my back whispering soft assurances to me. I must have been like that for a while, because when I looked up, the night time stars and moon were shining on my tear-streaked face.

"Are you ok? He's such a jerk…don't let them get to you." Ginny was still rubbing my back. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just want to forget about it…do you want to stay here?" I must have looked desperate because she agreed. We had Hogsmead weekend so we had to get to sleep early because Ginny wanted to dress me up for the trip. I quickly feel into a deep, uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next morning in an ok mood. Ginny woke me up extra early just so she can get me ready. I took a shower, and she had an outfit laid out for me when I was finished with my shower. The white woolen shirt dress, with black leggings with white snow boots looked really good on me. It hugged my body in all the right places. I have to admit, she knows her fashion, muggle and wizarding world. I really didn't want to go, but Harry, Ginny, and Ron wouldn't hear it.

We entered the Great Hall for breakfast. I, purposely, kept my head on the floor while entering. As soon as we entered, all the attention was turned on me. We quickly sat at the table and started on our breakfast. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Cedric staring at me, but I kept my focus on the people in front of me.

"Why is he looking over here?" Ginny said quietly. Harry, looking up from his breakfast and around the Hall looking for whoever Ginny was talking about, then he found Cedric and scowled. He suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny…I didn't _**hear you…could you speak louder?**_" I already knew what he had in mind. Ginny put her head back and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"**I SAID…WHY IS CEDRIC DIGGORY LOOKING OVER HERE?!" **I quickly ducked my head to hide my severe blush that was erupting on my face. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, while Ginny and Harry laughed their heads off. Ron and I stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall with nothing but embarrassment. As soon as we left, Ron puts an arm around my shoulders squeezing it comfortably. He too had heard the story from Ginny and was not happy with Cedric at all.

"Are you ok…I know it was hard to do that…and I'm proud of you for doing that." I sighed relieved to be away from him. I gave him tired smile, trying to reassure him.

"Yea…I'm ok…" I trailed off uncomfortably; Ron isn't the first person you go to when you wanted to be comforted. I laughed at my own thought; it's very true. When I looked at him, he had a questioning expression on his face. I just shook my head, and grabbed his hand, going in the direction of the Hogsmead.

"Let's go…I think that Ginny and Harry are a little busy." Ron looked truly confused. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. _Doesn't get any thicker than that…_ While in Hogsmead, I talked to Ron about…well…_everything_. And he was very understanding. We sat at the Three Broomsticks. We ordered two butterbeers and sat down talking animatedly. I was so wrapped up in the conversation that I didn't notice the group of people that had walked in, and sat down right beside us in the next booth. They were talking and laughing loudly until they noticed us. Then they just glared at us, except Cedric. He looked at me pleadingly but I just rolled my eyes at him. Tonight the other schools would arrive and then the tournament would officially begin. I had one task: save Cedric and move on with my life. No matter how much of a jerk he was, he deserved a long life; no one deserves for their life to be cut so short all because they were at the wrong time. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Ron tapped me on my shoulders.

"Do you want to go?" He looked concerned for me. I nodded my head, while pulling money out of my purse.

"Let's just get out of here," I pulled out money but the waitress stopped me. we looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head.

"That young man paid for it already." She pointed toward Cedric. He had a look of hope on his face, but that was going to come to an abrupt end. I reached into my purse and pulled out the money. I shoved it into her hands gently.

"Tell him I said no thanks, and give him his money back or give him the money I owe him." I smiled at her politely, grabbed my jacket, and we walked out of the restaurant. As I was leaving, I saw the waitress walk back over to Cedric. I said something softly and his shoulders sagged. His eyes found me and they were begging for forgiveness. I felt the water works coming turned to run away. Ron grabbed my hand with a worried expression on his face. I gently pull away from him.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I just need to be alone. Thanks for the afternoon, I had a lovely time." I quickly kissed Ron on his cheek and run away.

CEDPOV

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She's just so beautiful, and I hurt her. I've broken an angel's heart. TWICE! I feel like such an idiot. Ginny caught me looking over at them. I saw a exchange between them, then the most embarrassment thing happened.

"**I SAID WHY IS CEDRIC DIGGORY LOOKING OVER HERE?" **I was in complete shock. What in the-

"Why are you looking at her?!?!" Cho barged up and was standing behind me with her hands on her hips. Out the corner of my eyes, I saw Ron and Hermione run out of the Great Hall while Harry and Ginny stayed behind laughing hysterically. I stood quietly and turned toward Cho. I grabbed her hand and pulled out of the room.

"It's ok…I was looking at her…I was looking out the window behind them…calm down." I gently cup her face and kiss her. She smiled contently and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pull her close; not because I love, but because I imagined a Ms. Hermione Granger in my arms instead of Cho. I really didn't want to laugh at her, but I had to fit in, but I know that that isn't an excuse and she wouldn't take it as one. I love her, but my position is ruining everything. I grabbed Cho's hand and together we walked into Hogsmead. We went into a few shops; I bought everything that Cho wanted while all she did was point at more things. I sometimes think that she's a gold digger. Not a single thank you. I looked out the window only to see Ron and Hermione walking into the Three Broomsticks. I quickly pushed Cho toward the pub.

"I'm thirsty and want to spend time cuddling with my girlfriend. Is that such a bad thing?" I said innocently knowing full and well that wasn't why I wanted to go in there. Some of our friends met up with us and we all walked into the pub. We walked in laughing, joking, and being stupid. I purposely sat in the booth right beside Hermione and Ron. Ron was glaring daggers at me, but I wasn't worrying about that; I was paying attention to that angel he was sitting with. I went over to the counter to buy two butterbeers, and I discretely paid for Hermione's and Ron's. His just to be polite; her, a signal of apology. I knew I it wouldn't be good enough but it was a start. We had been sitting down for a while talking when Cho finally realized who was sitting in the next booth right next to us.

"Ugh…look who's sitting right next to us." Everyone turned and glared at Hermione and Ron. Hermione just looked back at us. I was the only one who looked at her with something other that malice. Mine was pleading with her to forgive me, but she just rolled her eyes, and started get ready to go. She started to pay for the drinks, but the waitress stopped her. When the waitress was finished, Hermione reached into her purse and grabbed money still. I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing. The waitress came back with a pitiful expression. She handed me the money and I noticed that it was the exact amount that I paid for theirs.

"She said no thanks and told me to give this to you." My shoulders sagged; I knew it wasn't going to be this easy. I have to do more; I want her in my life. As more than a friend. I really liked her, even though my actions haven't really said that. She turned just to see me looking at her. She was on the brink of tears but she held them back. I watched her kiss Ron on the cheek and run away. I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy toward Ron; I want her to kiss me on the cheek, my lips, and ears….woah boy…settle down! The rest of the afternoon was spent, unwillingly, with Cho.

OCTOBER 31

HERPOV

I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away and find somewhere I could be alone. I sat at a bench that overlooked the mountains; they were beautiful, peaceful, quiet and listening. Exactly what I needed right now; I needed someone not to talk but just to listen to me. I know I can't tell anyone about this. There's only one person that could talk to me: Dumbledore.

I quickly headed back toward the castle; to Dumbledore's office. I hoped he hadn't changed to password, but you knowing my life, I had. I growled and said another password; no such luck.

"I know it." I swerved around only to face Cedric. I just looked at him. I stepped aside to let him by. He walked by to say the password, 'chocolate frogs.' He looked into my eyes but I looked right passed him.

"Thanks." I said curtly and I passed him and onto the already moving steps. One last look at him showed that he was suffering. His gray orbs caught me; I had to look away because he was slowly but surely sucking me in. I turned away and headed up to the office. To one person I could talk to…

CEDPOV

I was doing my nightly duties when I turned the corner only to see Hermione trying to get into Dumbledore's office. The password changes every week, and a notice is sent to all prefects in case someone needed to talk to him. Like Hermione. I slowly walked up behind her to request if she needed to password.

"I know it." She jumped and turned around. She didn't run away or anything; she just looked at me. Then she silently let me by. I said the password, 'chocolate frogs' and let her by. Instead of yelling at me, all I got was a curt 'thanks.' I would've been better if she'd yell at me! When she stepped into the entrance, she looked back at me one last time. I knew my eyes said nothing but that I was suffering. Our eyes were sucking each other in with their own accord. She looked away and headed up to his office. Right then and there, I knew that I wasn't going to give up until she forgives me. I turned away and walk back down the corridor.

HERPOV

I knocked on the door hesitantly. When the soft reply came back, I entered the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked at me with a warming smile and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Sir…I don't know what to do…should I let him enter, or tell him not to? He asked my opinion and I told him that I would think about it." He looked thoughtful for a second before he responded.

"This is entirely up to you….if you tell him not to enter the tournament, what will happen? If you tell to do what he wants to do…then will the same outcome happen? As I said before, this is up to you." He looked at over the top of crescent shaped spectacles.

"What about Harry? And Mad-eye? Mad-eye will enter his name into the goblet and then he'll make the goblet into a portkey!" I was panicking; while I was worrying about Cedric, I forgot the main flaw: Voldemort. If I can stop Mad-eye, then I can stop everything else.

"If I can stop Mad-eye, then everything else should fall into place? Right?" I hopped up at the sudden squirt of hope. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"No Ms. Granger…," My falters at the statement but to my surprise, he continues.

"If _**WE**_ can stop Mad-eye, then everything should fall into place." I jumped up, grabbed my bag, thank him profusely, and run out his office. I met up with Ron, Ginny, and Harry for dinner. After we ate, I stood up to leave for my room. Harry stops me and looks at me confused.

"You aren't going to stay for the stay?" I looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

"What are talking about? Stay for what?" He raised his eyebrow at me, smirking a little.

"The Goblet is supposed to pick the champions…did you honestly forget?" His smirk was more pronounced. I could feel my eyes widen as I heard the most dreadful thing in the world.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is….CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore looks at me while he said this. I was too late; I forgot that October 31 was the day of the picking…will Harry be chosen?

**Ok…that's the chapter…I hope you enjoy it…and I made it extra long for you to enjoy! As I type chapters, I'll leave sneak peeks for you between chapters if the waits are too long! I never liked people leaving for weeks without new chapters and I can't go days without giving you all something!**

**MalMal25**


	5. Finding Himself Again

**Ok…I decided to let Harry in the tournament…without him, there's basically no storyline! So sorry guys…it'll get better! So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4:

Getting close to Hermione

CEDPOV

"And the Hogwarts' champion is…CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore yelled. The whole school erupted into cheers. I jumped up, kissed Cho, and ran up to the front.

"Well done, my boy! Go through those doors so we can talk to you all later." I walked into the back room only to see Fleur Delacore and Viktor Krum. I shook hands with Krum to introduce myself.

"Cedric Diggory…well done at the World Cup." He shook my hand roughly; _man he has a firm grip…OW!_ When he released my hand, I grabbed Fleur's hand and kissed it softly. She giggled in the way that would attract every thing in pants but it didn't effect me; I only had a certain fourth year Gryffindor on my mind. That still reminds me: I need to find a way to make her forgive me. Suddenly, the door opens to show someone you'd never expect. _HARRY POTTER?_

HERPOV

I watched as Cedric jumped up, kissed Cho, and ran up to the front. Dumbledore shook his hand and ushered him into the back room.

"Well, that is all…enjoy your meals, then go back and celebrate with the champions; Hogwarts students will have a celebration for Mr. Cedric Diggory right here in the Great Hall. Please sta-" He suddenly stops as the Goblet turns red again and a name shoots out of in. Dumbledore's eyes widen out of surprise and anger as he yells out the last name that I wanted to hear: "Harry Potter!" He just sat there in shock. I blinked rapidly and finally shake my head. I pushed him forward.

"Harry! Go!" I push him out of his seat and he slowly makes his way to the front. Dumbledore looks at him and points to the door telling him to go back there. He opened the door and shuts it quickly just to get away from the shocked, dirty, and malice filled stares.

CEDPOV

"Harry…do they want us back out there?" I was truly confused. He's only fourteen…there's no way he could be in this competition. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, and the other school's headmasters hurried into the room. All of them were arguing heatedly. Dumbledore tells them to hush.

"Harry, did you enter your name into the Goblet?"

"No sir."

"Did you tell someone to enter it?"

"No sir." Dumbledore looked defeated.

"There's nothing that we can do…he's under a magical contract. He has to compete." I rolled my eyes; all this was happening but not a single word has come out of Harry's mouth. Moody, seeming to read my mind, interrupted the heated discussion.

"There's only one person that I'm interested in hearing their opinion…and that's Potter." Everyone stopped and stared at him. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his excuse.

"I-I-I don't know…I didn't enter though," he looked nervous but outraged at the same time. I didn't know if I believed him though. It's just too suspicious to be coincidence.

"Well, there's nothing that we can do…so you all go back to your schools, your tables for you both, and celebrate. Each school is having a party for their champion, or champions in your cases. You all will be given my instructions on the first task later, but for now…go and enjoy!" With that said, Dumbledore and the others hurried out of the room. Harry headed for the door, but I stopped him. Now that that was over, I had my own task at hand to handle.

"Harry wait…I've been meaning to ask you…how's Hermione?" He whirled around with narrowed eyes. He took a threatening step toward while I took one back. For a short person like Potter, he can be pretty scary. Especially when it came to his family and friends.

"I don't know…she hasn't really been herself lately…ask CHO!" He turned to walk out, but I stopped him again. The look he had on his face…brings the saying 'if looks could kill' into effect.

"I'm sorry, but I have a reputation to maintain…" I trailed off; that last statement made me look like a true jerk. I ducked my head in embarrassment before I continued, "I want her to forgive me and hopefully, if she doesn't hate my guts, become friends." Harry looked livid.

"She never hates anyone… not in her nature to hate…she doesn't even hate Voldemort…and she doesn't hate you…but even if she does forgive you, she won't hang out with you with me knowing…I'll make sure of that." He then turned and walked out the door.

HERPOV

Harry soon came out of the door steaming. I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears. He stalked up and plopped down at the table. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, Harry? Why are you so upset?" He recapped us on the events that happened in the back room. When he was finished, I was blushing a deep red because of the discussion between him and Cedric. I couldn't believe that Cedric was still thinking about it! With his personality, you'd think that he'd forgotten about it and didn't care about me or my feelings. I glanced at Ginny only to see her beaming at my blushing face. _Uh oh…I know that look…_ Before I could even think of an excuse to leave, Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Great Hall, despite my complaints, and into my room.

"Oh my gosh! We have to make you look completely amazing!" She pushed me into the bathroom to take a shower. Whenever I came out, a really cute outfit was laying on the bed with a note:

Hermione,

The outfit that is on your bed is the one that you will wear. If you don't, you will defiantly hear from me!

Love, Ginny

P.S: Give Cedric a chance; he really needs you to forgive him…it's all over his face that he's miserable.

The outfit was amazing: a creamy shirt dress with some brown leggings (that hugged my curves perfectly) with brown silk ballad shoes. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I headed out the door only to discover another note taped to my door.

Hermione,

I know that you probably won't respond to this but I really need to talk to you. Please meet me in the library…in the private place that you usually sit. I know because I use the exact same one…when you're not around.

Looking forward to your company,

Cedric Diggory

I wasn't going to go but then the words of Ginny floated into my mind. I, unwillingly, changed my direction and walked toward the library. I wasn't surprised to see that the library was completely deserted. I walked slowly and quietly toward my usual spot. When I walked up, Cedric turned around, and it looked like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm glad you came…I didn't think you would show up…" He trailed.

"You're lucky I even came…but I figured I'd give you a chance…" If said any more, I'd be yelling. He had really hurt me…and I don't know if I can take any more of that.

"I know I had hurt you-"

"Look…I really don't want to hear it…all you did is telling me what you really think of me…" I, against my will, started to get teary eyed. He sighed loudly and walked toward me again while I continued to step back. His eyes were sucking me in…

"But I didn't mean any of that…quite the contrary, I really find you attractive…" I felt the cold brick against my back while continued to look at him. It's hard to imagine those gray eyes with such passion and life when you have seen them lifeless and dead. Tears streamed down my face, and I turn away from him to 1) hide my blush and 2) hide the tears. But of course, he noticed because he turned me right back around and started to wipe the tears away.

"I'm so sorry! It was rude and lousy and ungentlemanly of me to do that! Please…" He trailed off. I want to forgive him, but I can't trust him. I sigh defeated.

"I'm sorry…I just can't…" More tears roll down my cheeks. I heard him growl angrily as he cuts in.

"I said I was sorry…what more can I say!? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? I don't know what else I can do!" He yells. I pushed him back against the bookcases and pull his collar down to me level with the most menacing glare I could muster together.

"Do you honestly think that some dinky little meeting in the library is going to earn your forgiveness? If I'm not mistaken, you embarrassed me in front of the whole school! So you really think that some little apology is going to earn my forgiveness? No! You haven't proved that you changed because for all I know, you could be saying that because the Gryffindors are giving you a hard time! So no…sorry but this isn't good enough! If you're really sorry as you say you are, then _prove it._" With tears streaming down my eyes, I turned and hurried out of the library and toward the party…where I should have been in the first place.

I entered the Great Hall with tears still in my eyes. Ginny ran up with a smile on my face but it quickly disappeared when she saw my facial expression.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just assumed…" She trailed off ashamed of her wrong assumption. She hugged me while pulling me to the nearest table to comfort me.

"Tell me what happened Hermione." I quickly recapped everything to her while Harry listened and Ron walked away with a smug expression on his face. By the time I finished, I had tears in her eyes. Ginny reached for my hand but I pulled away, feeling more tears inside of my eyelids.

"I'm going to go…I can't handle it…" I stood up and ran to the exit. Just as I was exiting, I heard someone call my name over the crowd as it echoes over the Great Hall. The crowd immediately looked at me then to the stage to see who yelled my name. My jaw dropped as Cedric dipped into his public apology.

"HERMIONE WAIT!! Please…I'm so sorry…I knew what I did was wrong and that I am the biggest jerk in the world, but give me a chance to be your friend. I wanted to see you every day since that day I first met you. I want to study with you every day. I want to b one of your best friends and I want you to be me mine. I knew that that apology in the library wouldn't cover it. I don't even know why I even attempted that…but all that I can say is that I'm severely sorry." I couldn't believe my ears. He did what I wanted him to do all this time…it just seems that apology was done in private because his was ashamed, but now I know that _that _apology was sincere. More tears streak down my face as I slowly make my way to the front of the stage. Cedric saw me approaching and quickly jumped off the stage to meet her half way. When I finally meet him, I just looked into his eyes to see any sign of deception or sick humor. When I didn't see any, I give him a teary smile. He smiles back at me with nothing but joy, relief, and another that I can't identify.

"I really am…you know…sorry…" He trailed off quietly. I slowly smile before I grabbed his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"It's ok…I know it took some guts to go in front of the whole school just to apologize to a girl whom you barely know…that tells me that I need to keep you around as my friend…" At that, he grabs me and pulls me into his embrace, hugging me tightly to his chest. I couldn't help but feel how perfect I fit. Slowly but surely, the room starts to gain its feeling and come back to life. Cedric pulls me closer and starts to dance with me, twirling me around the room, and dipping me while I laughed joyously. After we dance for a few more songs, I reluctantly start to pull away from him. He looked at me with a confused hurt expression on his face. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Sorry Cedric…I'm just tired…I'm ready to go to bed…so I'm going to say goodnight." I started toward the exit when I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me back. I turned expecting to see Cedric, but instead, I see the LAST person I wanted to see. Cho and her posy sent deadly glares at me.

"Look Granger…I don't know who you think you are, but you should know that Cedric is mine…and he'll never want you." She smirked at her own words. I looked around to see Cedric over by his friends.

CEDPOV

"Sorry Cedric…I'm just tired…I'm ready to go to bed…so I'm going to say goodnight." She turned toward the exit when Cho walked up to me. I expected her to make a scene with the yelling and the crying, but surprisingly, she looked quite calm.

"The professors were looking for you…the last time I saw them was about ten minutes ago, I would've gotten you then but you were a little busy." I intended to go after her, but the professor was looking for me. I can talk to her later.

HERPOV

I just looked at her. She really needed to grow up. I rolled my eyes at her before I responded to her.

"Look Cho…I really don't care…I just want to be friends with him. We're friends…that's all we're going to be." I turned around and walked out of the Great Hall before she could even open her mouth to respond. I'm glad to be friends with Cedric, but I've a feeling that this is going to start some major drama. I walked to my room, and waited on Ginny to show up either through the portrait hole or the secret passage that comes from the Common Room. Sure enough, she shows up around eleven thirty and by the time we're finished talking, it was past one o'clock! She just stayed in my room; luckily, it was Friday so no classes tomorrow!

*************************Three weeks later********************************

Before I knew it, it was the morning of the first task. I was very nervous, but I had to be strong for Cedric and Harry; especially Harry. The boy was a wreck; he had me stay up almost the WHOLE night just to go over the accio spell. I'm about to pass out right now.

I walk into the Great Hall and immediately lock eyes with gray absorbing orbs. Cedric smiles nervously, but soon completely covers the nerves with a smirk, that was soon accompanied with a wink. I blushed a pale pink when Cho pops up out of no where and kisses Cedric in front of the whole school. I inwardly rolled my eyes and turned around. Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight and made a kissy face at me. Good thing she was facing me, because if not, I would die of humiliation. I turned around to see no one other than Cho glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at her, and turned to look at Cedric. He smiled gratefully at me, like he knew what had happened between Cho and me. I smirked at him before walking out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Harry. We immediately headed down toward the pitch for the first task. Ginny gave Harry a reassuring hug before walking to the stands. She told me she'd save me a spot. I turned and had Harry do the 'accio' spell 3 times before I could be fully convinced that he would do fine. I turned and quickly scanned the area for Cedric, only to find him with Cho. He didn't look so happy to talk to her. She suddenly storms off and he shrugs and walk in the opposite direction. She didn't know if she should approach him until she felt someone behind her.

"Go to him. Go wish him good luck…" Harry smiled encouragingly. I gave him one last hug and briskly walked in his direction. I found him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. As I got closer, I could see that he was slightly shaking. I walked behind him and rubbed his should comfortingly. His posture immediately loosened and he relaxed into my hands like pudding. He soon groans childishly.

"I don't wanna do this…" He did this just to relax me but I knew better. He laughs nervously, but I stopped him, knowing that he was just hiding his real feelings.

"Stop…I don't need comforting…I'll be fine…it's you I'm worried about…ok?" I said softly while rubbing his shoulder. Any person would think that this gesture would be intimate but we knew our relationship and we knew each other. This went on for a few more minutes before he slowly stood up and turned to face me. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tighter to me as tears, unwillingly, sprang into my eyes and rolled down my cheeks like they have done many times before. He pulled me in tighter and I whimpered.

"Please…b-b-be s-s-sa-safe!" I whispered into his chest. He, impossibly, holds me tighter. He sighs as the ministry and officials walks in. I reluctantly, pulled away and quickly ran out before he could see more of my tears.

CEDPOV

"I swear…it seems you don't even want to go out with me anymore! All you do is stare at Granger! Stop staring at her and pay attention to me…your GIRLFRIEND!" This is starting to get old…she is aggravating me daily, and it's not getting any better.

"If that's the way you feel, then that's fine! Cho…this jealousy thing is going have to stop! Otherwise, this relationship isn't going to work." With that said, Cho stormed in one direction while I walked in another. This is not the way to start on the first day of the task. I walked over to the nearest bench and buried my face into my hands. Not a minute later, I felt very delicate hands massaging my neck, back, and shoulders. It felt so good; it took everything out of me to just pick Hermione up and carry away from the world; from everything. I knew that she was pretty stressed out over Harry and me so I needed to lighten the mood. I pouted my lips and crossed my arms like a child.

"I don't wanna do this…" I groaned out loud. Hermione, always able to read me like a facial expressions and my hidden emotions, stopped me.

"Stop…I don't need comforting, I'll be fine…it's you I'm worried about…ok?" She whispers into my chest. She's really something else; when she cries, she tries to hide it, but other girls cry loudly just to draw attention. She's trying to be strong for me! I pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled her even closer than before.

"Please…b-b-be s-s-sa-safe!" I heard her whisper into my chest. Why does have this effect on me?! When she cries, all I want to do is take her away from all this, just her and me. I don't feel this way about Cho and that's pretty sad considering that she's my girlfriend. Hermione didn't have to try to make me happy, she just did. Cho had to do many things…not the things you're thinking… I pulled her tighter against my chest when some of the ministry workers and officials walked in ready to begin. She pulled away and gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart skip a beat. She squeezed my hand and quickly walked out of the tent after hugging Harry one more time.

After they told us what was going on, they had us pull miniature dragons out of a bag. Of course, being Cedric, I picked the dragon that had a fat 1 around its chest. Harry, being Harry, picked one that had the number 4 on it. _Lucky git,_ I couldn't help but think about him. We haven't talked since that night in the back room after I found out we both were in the tournament. Well…except for the fact he warned me about dragons being the first task. I had to fix whatever happened between us. I cautiously walked up to him before talking softly so I wouldn't startle him.

"Harry…before I go…I wanted to say good luck." He looked at me with a suspicion in his eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"I forgive you…I guess…but if you hurt her in any way, you will answer to me…get it?" He didn't give me a chance to respond. "Good…good luck." He turned and walked away stiffly. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the platform. I was blinded by the sunlight and deafened by the cheers of the crowd. Instead of meeting Cho's eyes, I came to the brown orbs that sucks me in every time I look into them. She seems to be mouthing something to me… '_CEDRIC!! LOOK OUT!' _I, using my quiddich skills, ducked only to see a stream of green fire fly straight above my head. And so it begins….

HERPOV

Cedric walked onto the platform and the crowd immediately burst into cheers. Cedric wasn't paying attention to that though…he was searching the crowd for someone. _Probably Cho,_ I thought nonchalantly. But instead he locked his eyes with me! He wasn't paying attention enough to know that his dragon was racing full speed at him ready to burn him to a crisp! I turned back to him mouthing to him to look out. He seemed to have understood because he suddenly ducked just in the nick of time to miss a stream of fire right above him. After what it seems forever, Cedric was able to get the egg with out burning himself to a crisp. I saw him being escorted to the infirmary to handle his burns. While the others champions were working on their eggs, I walked into the infirmary. As soon as I see him, I ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. We winced and I immediately started to pull away but he pulled me back.

"Please don't let go…it's a good pain." He chuckled at his humor. I was already in tears. I pressed my face into his neck and cried some more.

"I'm just glad you're ok…you gave me a scare with that burn you know…" I trailed off embarrassed at my own concern. He chuckled at me and held me closer to him.

"Believe it or not, I scared myself…" We both started to laugh when I suddenly thought of someone that should have been the first one in here crying into his chest. I looked around the room, confused.

"Uh…Cedric? Where's Cho?" I was really confused. I mean, I know that they had gotten into an argument before the task, but she should be happy that he's ok. I looked at Cedric to see him roll his eyes.

"I don't know…and I'm getting to the point where I don't care either. She's always jealous of my friends that are girls…especially you." I flushed at this statement. I knew what was coming next. He thinks it would be best if we weren't friends anymore.

"I think I'm going to break up with her…I know that I'm not the only one in this relationship and it was over when this couple turned into three. And I really knew when I found out she was cheating…I wasn't mad at all! I didn't care and that obviously tells me that there is nothing there between us. I'm doing us a favor…ya know?" I was too shocked to respond. Cedric raised an eyebrow at my shocked expression before continuing.

"I'm going to do it before things could get worse…she's not the same and I'm not attracted to the new Cho." Just when he said this, Cho walked in the room with a murderous glare plastered onto her face. I immediately started toward the door while yelling a congrats to Cedric. "Harry is next…I'll see you later." I wasn't out the door before I heard yelling, screaming, and cursing ringing out of the tent. I, deep down inside, was kind of glad he broke up with her….wow…ok…that never leaves my actual mouth.

CEDPOV

"Cho…this isn't working…I want to break up." I wanted to get straight to the point. It's like a band aid that's been on too long…pull it off fast to avoid slow pain. She looked shocked before it shifted from shock to anger.

"What do you mean you want to break up?! WHY!?! If anyone should do the dumping…it should be me! I mean…you did cheat on me!" I was shocked for words; she knows good and well that she was the one that cheated…who could I cheat on anyway? Every female friend I had, she chased away. He almost lost Hermione because of her. Well….that was all about to end.

"Cho…I can't handle your jealous side anymore. It's taken over the side that I was attracted to…so I'm ending it." I didn't give her a chance to yell at me. I turned and walked out of the infirmary to find my friends and hopefully a certain frizzy brown-haired and browned eyed Gryffindor.

**Ok ladies and gents…that's all for now! I thought that I maybe be having them break up too early…but then I realized that I'm the author! HAHA! Nah…I'm kidding…if you think that they broken up too early then leave a review saying so. I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one but it will get longer.**

**Thank you for your support,**

**MalMal25**


	6. The End and the Beginning

**A.N: sorry guys…I had state tests…and it was stressing me out…but I won't keep you waiting any longer…enjoy!**

**DISCLAMIOR: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Cho…I can't handle your jealous side anymore. It's taken over the side that I was attracted to…so I'm ending it." I didn't give her a chance to yell at me. I turned and walked out of the infirmary to find my friends and hopefully a certain frizzy brown-haired and browned eyed Gryffindor.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Ending and the Beginning**

**CEDPOV**

I looked around for Hermione only to be bombarded by my Hufflepuff mates. Even among the yelling of 'great show Ced' or 'that was so scary', I was still looking for Hermione. I finally find her in between Ron and Harry who still seemed to angry with each other. Her hand was on both of their chests keeping them from ripping each other apart. I cautiously walked up to them wondering if it was the right time. Hermione seemed to be on her toes because she whirled around to be face to face with me. Her eyes were blazing; it immediately softened but I could still see the annoyance.

"Hello Cedric…sorry…I just have to handle some things." She pushed Harry in one direction and Ron into the other. They stayed back but still glared at each other. The whole scene was amusing: Harry and Ron, towering over Hermione, but she still was able to push them in the opposite directions. I chuckled at them. Hermione rolled her eyes, but still chuckled very softly before turning back to her friends irritated.

"This is getting ridiculous…Ronald, you should know that Harry wouldn't want to be in the tournament and that he didn't enter it on his own…and if he did, he would've told you! Now stop acting like you don't know what his life is like!" I looked at Harry to see him smirking slightly. _Well…if he knew Hermione, she will turn to give him his scolding in…3…2…1…_ True to my thoughts, she rounded on Harry with wary expression on her face.

"Harry…you know exactly why Ron is treating you like this! You should be more understanding." Harry's smirk had dropped immediately. She then turned to me, with an accomplished look on her face. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell her the great news. Why? I don't know. I just had to tell her.

"Hermione, I did it…I broke up with her…" I said relieved. She smiled a genuinely happy beautiful smile.

"I don't know about you, but I am cold…let's go inside and drink a celebrating cup of hot choco-" A group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw students walked up yelling for Cedric.

"Come on mate, we're going up for something to drink…let's go!" They didn't give me a chance to respond. Instead, they grabbed me and pulled me away from Hermione. I looked over my shoulder trying to grab her but they only pulled me away faster.

"Mate…what are you doing? You can't be caught with Potter's girl! That'll be all over the news!" They continued to pull me away. I jerked away from them and glared at them.

"I don't like her that way…and they aren't…I asked them myself." I started back toward Hermione but they grabbed me again.

"That's all fine and dandy, but it's your word against the Daily Prophet's…and I know for a fact that the verdict's not going to be on your side." My shoulders slumped at this realization. He's right; I, not wanting to, needed to keep my distance from Hermione. I turned toward the castle and walked away from my friend; possibly the last time I can call her that…and it wasn't even a day.

HERMPOV

Cedric's possy pulled him away while I just stood there looking like an idiot. _He'll come back…_ Not a second later, I saw him jerk away and make his way back toward me. I smiled but it soon dissolved away…he turned and walked toward the castle. My shoulders slumped and I walked back to Harry and Ginny. When I saw them, they looked pretty cozy so I turned back to the castle, making my way to my room. I said the password and walked into my kitchenette to fix myself a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down when I heard a knock on the door. I, hoping it was a certain sixth year Hufflepuff, ran toward the door, only slowing down to regulate my breathing. I opened the door and was immediately let down. Ginny walked into the common room and sat down.

"I thought you and Cedric were going to get something to drink _together?_ What happened?" I put on a reassuring smile but I knew she could see right through my façade. Her and Harry could do it, but Ronald, being Ronald, could be oblivious. I turned and walked back into the kitchenette to get her a cup. She took it graciously and thanked me silently. We sat down in the common room and talked for hours. That's another thing I love about her: we could talk for hours about anything. I could trust her with my deepest secrets. She's my best girl friend. I wasn't angry; he needed to spend time with his friends. I could catch him any other time. Ginny on the other hand, well…let's just say she wasn't the biggest fan of a certain Cedric Diggory. She made me laugh mercilessly. It was nearing ten thirty so Ginny had to head to the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to talk more so we didn't take the short cut in my room. We rounded the corner when I heard some voices laughing. I knew that they were Hufflepuffs.

"I can't believe Cedric likes to talk to _Hermione Granger, the BOOKWORM!"_ They all laughed heatedly. I didn't stay for anymore; we walked right by them and they stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Bookworm! Keep away from Cedric! You've already ruined _**a chumpion's **_ reputation…can't keep away!" I rolled my eyes and kept going. Ginny kept glancing at me with a worried expression on my face. I gave her a reassuring smile; this one was true. I didn't care. We entered the common room and talked to Harry for a while. We set a plan to work on the egg. I started to open the door that led to my common room when Ron stormed into the common room. Harry's stare stayed consist with the fire; he didn't even glance his way.

"Ron…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. He didn't even give me a chance to think of anything.

"Save it Hermione…it seems that you've chosen your side…'night." He stood up and walked upstairs to his room. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and walked into my room and said goodnight to Harry and Ginny before I shut the door.

_What's going on? I thought things were going to be fine between us…what happened?_ I thought to myself. _I'll find out tomorrow._ I settled into an uneasy slumber.

***************************the next morning*******************************

HERMPOV

I woke up the next day refreshed and renewed, ready to start the day. I dressed into my robes before walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Ginny and we began to eat. I glanced over to the Hufflepuff table. He must have felt someone looking at him because he looked at me. When he did, he quickly looked away. I frowned; what's his problem? Ginny saw the whole exchanged and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I shrugged, just as confused as her. We finished at walked out of the Great Hall and to my first class. The whole day was spent trying to corner Cedric in the halls and talk to him, but he managed to get away everyday. I didn't know what went wrong. _What did I do? Did I say something? Why was he avoiding me? Well…I'm finished with this!_ By the end of the day, I had given up. He didn't want to talk to me then that's fine…_oh, what am I kidding?!? Admit it Granger, you miss him and you wanted to be his friend. _I went to the Great Hall to sit with Harry. He knew Cedric was ignoring me and wasn't very happy with the certain Hufflepuff. All through the meal, he kept stealing glares at Cedric, wanting to hurt him beyond belief. I hid my hurting heart and talked to everyone, but Ginny, being Ginny, saw my façade. After dinner, we both went to my room to talk.

"Hermione, are you ok? I know that you are hurting…you don't need to hide it from me…you do know that?" I softly smiled at her. _I'm giving it one more time tomorrow…if it doesn't get better, than I give up because I'm tired of all this._

"I don't have to deal with all the stuff he's put me through this year…I should've known by the first time, but being my weak hearted self, gave him another chance." I felt my eyes burn but I stopped the tears from forming. Ginny grabs my hand with a soft expression but still had determination in her eyes.

"You are not weak hearted, Hermione Granger! You forgive…and that's not a bad thing at all! Don't forget that!" She hugged me tightly. We talked for a few more minutes before she left to go back to the Gryffindor common room. I settled down, did my homework, and had started on my favorite book when I had a sudden food craving. I walked through the door that led to the Gryffindor common room to get the Mauder's map. From there I walked through the halls and toward the kitchen.

As soon as I walked through the entrance, I saw the last person I wanted to see…UGH!!

CEDPOV

I haven't talked to Hermione since my friends pointed out the fact I'll ruin my reputation by talking to "Potter's Girl." Everyday, she has countless times to corner me but I've managed to delude her for the past 3 days now. I'll admit it: I miss her terribly. She's the only girl who wasn't affected by my charm. She was an independent woman. All these thought were going through my mind while I laid in my mind. _I need comfort food…_ I got out of bed and started toward the kitchens. I had just settled down with a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies when the door opens and reveals no one other than Hermione Granger. She looks at me for milliseconds before she looks away and walks right passed me! _Oh boy…she's not happy with me…_

"Dobby?" She calls softly. In mere seconds Dobby appearates in front of with and greets her with a bow.

"Hello, can you give me something really sweet? Chocolate if you can please?"

"Of course Miss Hermione, I's can do that!" He turns away and heads for the kitchen. Hermione scans the room and sits on the opposite side of the room, waiting.

"Hey Hermione…" I didn't know what else to say to her. I purposely ignored her and she probably has a few words to say to me. She turned around with a wary expression on her face.

"Cedric." _WHAT?!? That's all she has to say to me? After all the ignoring I've been doing…and all she has to say is 'Cedic.'_

"I would be yelling at you now…but I figured…what's the point? It's not going to change things or the fact that you care what other people think or say about you. You know, if I was like that when it came to Harry, then he wouldn't have anyone right now? But I'm obviously stronger than you…so the behavior that you are displaying to my feelings, not knowing how stupid to believe that you are different than what everyone says you are, is understandable. I've come this realization: you are WEAK! You disgust me. But you know…I learn from my mistakes…I didn't learn from the first time, but now I know…" With that said, she turned to Dobby.

"Can you take that to my room please? I think that if I stay here any longer, than I would lose my appetite and all this delicious food would go to waste." She said very politely and handed him a pair of gloves. "An early Christmas present." He, being very happy, hugged Hermione's leg before I heard a faint 'pop!' With one final look, she left the kitchen. Cedric sat down grumpily and fuming. _How dare she?! I don't care about my image…what in her right mind makes her think that?_

_**It could be the fact you stopped talking to her, after begging her for forgiveness, because of the press…**_

_But still…I am not selfish!_

_**Ah but you are…you care about what your own image instead of Hermione's feelings…oh NO! THAT'S not selfish at all…**_

My head slammed against the table at I own realization: I was being selfish, very selfish indeed. Tomorrow if I can, I will apologize to her and hope that she'll give me one more chance. I ate the rest of my food, not even bothering to taste it, before I headed back to my room to lay in bed the whole night thinking about a simply mind-boggling Hermione Granger.

HERMPOV

"Hey Hermione…" Well…if that's all he has to say… I just don't understand why he begged for my forgiveness then turn around and avoid me! He's so confusing; the whole situation is confusing. But I refuse to be hurt again; I'm tired of the drama that is caused for no reason.

"I would be yelling at you now…but I figured…what's the point? It's not going to change things or the fact that you care what other people think or say about you. You know, if I was like that when it came to Harry, then he wouldn't have anyone right now? But I'm obviously stronger than you…so the behavior that you are displaying to my feelings, not knowing how stupid to believe that you are different than what everyone says you are, is understandable. I've come this realization: you are WEAK! You disgust me. But you know…I learn from my mistakes…I didn't learn from the first time, but now I know…" He's hurt me too many times…if there was any chance of me forgiving him, then he'd have to go through Harry and Ron, and that's very unlikely. Just as I was finished ranting to him, Dobby appeared with a tray of food. After what I said to him, I don't want to be in the room as him.

"Can you take this up to my room please? I think that if I stay in here any longer, than I will lose my appetite and all this delicious food will go to waste." I, knowing that  
Dobby loved to get any kind of clothing, reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. "An early Christmas present." He hugged me tightly around my waist before disappearing to my room. He really hurt me! I stood up for him when Harry and Ron were all over his case, but that isn't going to happen again. With one last look, I left the kitchens and walked up to my room. I ate in front of the fire with soft music playing. It really calmed me down. That's when I got to thinking…I shouldn't have been so hard on him…for all I know, he could have a good reason to ignore me.

I finished my food before walking upstairs to my room feeling guilty. I'll apologize tomorrow and hope he won't laugh in my face. I should've gotten both sides of the story. I fell asleep, happy with my own maturity to admit that I was wrong.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%THE NEXT DAY%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning with a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I thought back through the dates of the year that I remembered and then it hit me. _THE YULE BALL IS IN A MONTH!!_ I DID NOTwant to go with Viktor to the ball. He was a complete gentleman but I knew that there wasn't any chemistry. All he did was talk about him. Completely selfish didn't even cover it. I showered and dressed ready to face my stubbornness and apologize. Ginny, as always, was waiting for me outside. Together, we walked to breakfast.

We sat down and immediately began eating. Ron and I have been at each other's throat lately and anything could make us argue. We've come to a silent agreement. Don't say or do anything stupid to cause the other person to want to hex you…I personally think that's a good idea. I secretly glanced over to the Hufflepuff table to see no one other than Cedric staring at me. I looked around the table to make sure no one was looking at me before mouthing to him, "_7:00. Library tonight."_ His eyes widened before the signature smirk slowly made its way onto that face. One curt nod before he turned away Ginny, being the observing one, caught the whole exchange and winked at me. Ron and Harry were in a heated glaring contest. I rolled my eyes before grabbing Harry's arm and pulling to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Classes that day went smoothly until lunch. I realized that I had to go to Ancient Runes. I had no one in that class with me and Cedric has been trying to talk to her all day, but Ron and Harry had kept him away. To keep up appearances, I kept my eyes away from him, but as soon as they turned away, I smirked at him. He grinned back. But I still didn't know what to say to him tonight. All I know I am going to apologize to him.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't know that class was over. I finally realized when a Hufflepuff tapped me on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled thanks and hurried off to the common room. I walked to door only to see a note on my door.

_Hermione,_

_Slight change of plans…do you mind meeting in the Room of Requirement? Same time._

_You know who._

I smiled and entered only to see Ginny going, once again, through my closet and wardrobe. The smile went away when I noticed the frown she had on her face.

"Gee Hermione…do you have any cute clothes?" She held up a sweater with a disgusted expression on her face. My face naturally blushed at her complaining. I shrugged and walked toward my abandoned trunk that I promised myself I would never open.

"Well…there are these…" I trailed off and held up a pair of dark jeans with caramel turtleneck, and some caramel flats. Ginny's face fell at the sight. She looked at my regular clothes, then back at the outfit that I picked out, then back again.

"W-w-what are you doing with all this rags when you have all of this?" She sputtered at the trunk load. I flush a deep scarlet.

"I don't wear all of this because I don't think I will look good in them…but my mum says that I have a figure and I need to show it…" I trailed off embarrassed. My mum always took my shopping. I never liked the outrageous clothes and colors. My mum says I took my humbleness from my dad's side. We're both really shy.

"Well…you're going to start wearing these…" she reached into my closet and started to pull out all of my clothes, "and we're getting rid of these." I knew not to argue with her. I wouldn't be good for my health if I did. In an hour's time, my entire closet with emptied and filled with my new clothes.

"Ok…get in the shower…you can bring food to the room and you both can eat together and you its five so I only have 2 hours to get you ready." She pushed me into my bathroom with some shampoo that smelled like vanilla. I quickly jumped into the shower and jumped out with a towel wrapped round me. I walked into my room and saw my outfit with the invisibility cloak beside it and a bottle of Sleazy's Hair De-Frizzer.

_WEAR THE OUTFIT! I took the liberty of getting the invisibility cloak…don't say anything to Harry. He doesn't know. Oops! Please fix it…you never know he might have a good reason for him ignoring you. And for the love of all that is still good in this forsaken world…do SOMETHING with your hair!!_

_Love, Ginny_

I quickly put in the hair product, and it caused my hair to lay in soft curls on my shoulders. I changed into my outfit and was excited to see that it hugged my body in all the right places and gave me an hourglass figure. I checked to time to realize that I had about a half an hour to get to the seventh floor. I walked out the door and started toward the kitchens. I got dinner for two, thanks to Dobby, and started toward the seventh floor. By the time I got there, I realized that I didn't know what I was supposed to think about to get to him. I stopped fretting when I saw another note on the wall.

_Think of a room that only Hermione and Cedric can enter, where they can talk privately without any spies, and is incredibly comfortable. Pace this wall 3 times thinking about this._

I did exactly what the note says and when I looked at the wall, I saw a door. Surprised and curious at the same time, I opened the door and entered.

The room was very warm. It looked a lot like my common room. The fireplace nice and warm gave it a very homely feeling. I smiled and walked further to investigate.

"Hi." I froze and slowly turned around to come face to face with Cedric's gray eyes. I flushed and looked at the ground, embarrassed. He grabbed my hand walked toward the couch to sit us both down. The silence for the first time ever had been uncomfortable. We looked everywhere but into each other's eyes. I cracked under the silence, unable to handle it anymore.

"I need to apologize…I had absolutely no right to say all those things! I don't even know the whole story…for all I know, you didn't want to start rumors about us and I completely understand. I just got tired of trusting people when all I do is get burned for it…I try to be trusting but when it ends with a broken heart then it gets hard and I took my personal feelings of other situations out on you. I was angry because I gave you a chance when you hurt me, then you ignore me. Then I realized that I should be happy other than a Gryffindor wanted to be my friend. Someone that wanted to talk to me not to get homework answers but just to talk and you are selfless. You, of all people, have a good excuse for something if it hurts and I'm sorry for not trusting you. You wouldn't have apologized in front of the whole school if you didn't care." When I finished that, I felt a huge burden has been lifted off me, but when I looked into his eyes, I immediately felt a block of ice appear in my throat. His face was completely angry. I slowly stood up and backed toward the door, but when I reached for the door knob, he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled my back toward the couch. He grip was really tight and was starting to hurt me. He sat down beside me, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.

"Hermione…I…don't, I mean…UGH! Don't say that! The way I acted toward you was not caring…I don't deserve to have you as a friend! You're wrong." He said the last part so softly I had to lean in to hear him. I raised an eyebrow when he turned away from me looking the other way. I reached for his chin and pulled his eyes back to me.

"What do you mean when you say 'I'm wrong?'" I looked into his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that his skin was perfectly smooth. He looked into my eyes before he dipped into the explanation.

"Hermione…I avoided you because I didn't want my reputation to be ruined because of the 'Potter's Girl' rumor. I know that you aren't going out but it was my word against the Daily Prophet and I knew that it wasn't going to be in my favor." I felt like someone punched me in my stomach and stomped on my heart. He continued when he saw my expression on my face. "I know…it's horrible! That's why I said that you're wrong." He kept his eyes on the ground. _ No! He is going to look me in my eye and I want him to see the pain in my heart, soul, and mind. _I grabbed his jaw with both hands and pulled his eyes to mine.

"Do you want to look at this from my point of view? Do you want to know what the situation looked like from my eyes, heart, and mind?" He looked into my eyes before nodding. I took a deep breath and plunged into my feelings.

"The day you apologized in the library…I wanted to forgive you but I was scared. My dad cheated on my mum and begged for her forgiveness, but when she did, a month later, I walked in on my dad with that same woman. He begged me to keep it a secret and he was going to end it but he never did. When he didn't, I told mum. She knew but didn't want to leave because of me! I told her to pack dad's things and leave by the door. When he came home, we all got into it! I finally told him that I never wanted to see his two-timing face in this house again and I threw his things onto the front lawn. He sends birthday and Christmas but I burn them because he can't buy my love. He walked out the door and I called the home wrecker to come and pick up her trash. Ever since then, I've never trusted anyone, especially men and my heart hardened and only allowed in certain people in like the Weasleys and Harry because they were already there. But when you came into the picture, I barely knew you! We barely talked or hung out, so when you did that, I was very distrusting. I always need proof. That's why I didn't accept your apology. I knew the Weasleys and Harry cared because Harry's saved my life while risking his and the Weasleys as well. You hadn't done anything, but when you said sorry in front of everyone I knew you cared. That's why I forgave you that time. After the first task and you left me, I was very confused. The whole time, I was trying to understand what I did wrong, if I said anything, or if I didn't say something. So I decided to talk to you the next day, but when you avoided me, I did something I've never done before: I gave you another chance. I told myself that I would try again tomorrow and if I got the response, then I would be finished. When that happened, I grew tired. I was tired of trusting people who didn't treasure it! Then I got so angry, than I got sad. I figured, '_If this is happening over and over again, then it must be me.' _Ginny and Harry tried to tell me otherwise, but I shut it all out. I dug my head into books, put all my focus into my work and didn't talk unless talked to. Harry told me one night that 'you've never studied so hard 'Mione, please stop.' Ginny came to my room every night to talk to me. Then I realized: this isn't going to help the situation. All I'm doing is driving the people that cared away. I slowly started to go back to normal. I hung out in the Gryffindor common room every night because I didn't want to be alone." At this point, I had tears streaming down my face. "I was so lonely! I didn't understand what I could've done to you! I promised myself to never forgive you! To never put myself into that situation and if something like that happened again, then to just push that person away! To give only one chance and if you messed up, then it was over! That is until Ginny came to my room and we talked for hours! We talked until 4 o'clock in the morning! She said people like me because of my power to find the good in others and to forgive!" I was sobbing while Cedric looked at me with pain. "Cedric…I can't trust easily." He pulled me into a hug so tight that I could barely breathe. He was gasping but not crying.

"Hermione…I am so so so so sorry! Please…" I was full blown bawling but was able to talk. I looked into his eyes.

"Please…just don't do that again…I don't know if I can handle that again…" He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I hurt you…I know! And there's no guarantees that I won't do it again, but if I do, then I it would be unintentional because I will use everything in my power never to hurt you again." I wiped my eyes and looked into his, and then gave him a watery smile. We both chuckled at each other. I thought of something else that caused me to laugh ever harder. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you going to say to Harry and Ron? I may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean they will…especially Harry." His face dropped and his eyes filled with fear. I smirked.

"You just had to become friends with the boy that has fought the darkest wizard of the age and beat him did you?" I laughed even harder at his complaint. I looked at the time and noticed that it was past 1!

"Oh my goodness! Cedric…it's passed 1!" I quickly grabbed my things and started toward the door.

"Well…if you hadn't talked that much!" He laughed at my glare but continued. "Let's just stay up here. Tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have classes." I stood there not knowing what to do. He stood up, walked over, grabbed my wrist and started back toward the couch. I winced at the pain. He stopped and looked at it with regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I guess I don't know my own strength…" I smirked at him and rolled my eyes. He raised my wrist and placed butterfly kisses on my wrist all the way around. _OH MILANTA!! OH SHOOT!!_ My legs just about gave out. I flushed a very deep scarlet and sat down. He leaned against the arm and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. A blanket appeared at the end of the couch. I smiled while he smirked, and pulled the blanket over both of us. I sighed contented and fell into a very deep sleep.

_The dream_

_I was walking through a graveyard and saw Harry and Cedric land there. They looked at each other confused and wondering where they were. I ran toward them and finally met them._

_"HARRY!! CEDRIC!! GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but they didn't hear me._

_"Where are we?" Cedric looked around not knowing what was going to happen. Harry shrugged. Then all of a sudden, Harry fell to the ground screaming and clutching his scar._

_"Harry! What's wrong?!" He squatted down beside Harry clutching his shoulders. Harry yelled and pushed his hands away._

_"Cedric! Get out of here! Grab the portkey and go! GO!"He wouldn't listen to him and stayed by his side. I looked and saw a man in a cloak and carrying a baby. I already knew who was under it and who he was holding. Tears streamed down my face as I was forced to watch this scene unfold before me. _

"_Kill the spare." A cold voice that I've grown to hate rang out into the silent sky._

_Cedric just stood there unable to do anything._

_"CEDRIC MOVE!! PLEASE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but I knew down, that it was impossible for him to hear me. _

"_AVADA KEDRVA!" Peter Pettigrew's voice screamed out and Cedric fell to the ground dead._

I felt hands shaking me softly and a voice calling out to me.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's just a dream! Please wake up!" I jumped up literally shaking and crying.

"No…no…no…NO! PLEASE!" I looked into Cedric eyes and a new fresh batch of tears sprang out my eyes and down my cheeks. I jumped into his arms promising myself that I will never let him go. He rubbed my back and held me. After a while, he pulled away from him and I knew that I had some explaining to do.

"Mya…you need to tell what happened…what was the dream?" I looked everywhere but into his eyes. I heard him sigh and grab my chin and force me to look at him. I closed my eyes. "What was the dream Mya? You need to talk about it. I know that it was about me…" My eyes widened in horror and I buried my face into his chest not wanting to talk.

"Not now…later?" My voice was muffled by his shirt. He sighed and pulled me away from him. He gave me a stern look and I knew what it meant.

"Ok Mya…I'll humor you but I will know what that dream was…got it? I just want to make sure that you are ok…" He trailed off embarrassed. I smiled shyly and hugged him just make sure that he was actually there.

"I'm ok…I just need to go…oh wait…when did Mya become my nickname?" I smirked at his flushed face. I choked on nothing while smirked and snickered at his embarrassment.

"Oh, um, I thought of it while we asleep and it stuck and besides…no one calls you that right?" My smirk turned into a smile and I shook my head.

"Nope…no one calls me that…except you of course…but I need to go," I started to get up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down groaning.

"NO! Don't go! I want to stay here all day! Can't it wait until later?" I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"No because we're missing at the same time so that raises suspicion and we've been here all night! Sorry…we'll come back tonight?" When I mentioned that last part, his whole face lit up.

"Yea…that'll work…so you can tell me your dream…" He smiled slyly when I frowned at him. _I don't know what you're talking about…_

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I sniffed and it was his turn to frown.

"Of course you do….you woke up screaming!" He was astounded at my memory.

"Mr. Diggory, do you have any proof of this sudden accusation?" I continued when he didn't answer, "Well…what makes you think it actually happened?" He rolled his eyes, than kept talking as if nothing happened.

"Well, same time, same place? Good, and Mya…it's ok to talk about it…you go ahead and I'll leave in 30 minutes." I hugged him and walked out. As soon as I walked into my room, I was bombarded with questions by Ginny.

"OHMIGOSH!! HOWDIDITGO? DIDYOUKISS? ISHEAGOODKISSER?" I laughed at her excitement.

"Ok Gin…but I need to tell you something first…" She could tell that this was important because she sat down and pulled me down with her.

"Ok…I'm…" I took a deep breath and began. "I'm from the future. I wished on a star to go back in time to save Cedric…" She cut me off.

"What?!? Wait…what do you mean by save Cedric?"

"He got murdered during the tournament because Professor Moody is really an imposter. He's Mr. Crouch's son who is a Death Eater. Crouch's son made the cup a portkey and it'll take Cedric and Harry to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew kills Cedric on Voldemort's orders. The night of the third task is the night he comes back. The day I wished on a star is the day of my fifth year. I know all the tasks, which get picked, and who wins…but the cost is Cedric's life. I needed someone to talk to other than Dumbledore because it's stressing me out! And Cedric's starting to get suspicious. Last night, I dreamt the whole scene and woke up screaming and now we're meeting again tonight and he wants to talk about it…what do I do?" Ginny's expression was unreadable until it broke out into a knowing smile.

"You like him don't you?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?!" Ginny laughs and shrugs. She giggles at me being uncomfortable with this conversation. "Look Ginny, you can't tell ANYONE! You really can't tell Ron and Harry. When the time is right, then I'll tell them but until then, no." She nodded her head, understanding.

"So…TELL ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT!" I laugh and tell her the whole story. She, like me, cried at the part when I told him about how upset and what it looked like to me when he stopped talking to me. She 'awwed' and 'ohed' at the parts where I knew she would. She laughed at my discomfort when he wrapped his arms. We also talked about the 'wishing on a star' and she promised to keep it between us. She's the only girl that I can trust at this time and I know she'll keep it that way no matter what comes along. Before I knew it, I heard a loud beating on the door. We looked at each other in confusion before heading to the door to find who it was. I opened the door to see a note taped to my door by magic.

_Granger,_

_I knew you were after Cedric from the first time he stood up for you. I want you to know that I have every intention of reconciling with him and you will stay away from him._

_You will find out the consequences if you refuse. You will find I ALWAYS get what I want and this is no different._

_You know who._

"Is she that desperate? I mean threatening the one girl who is only his '_friend'_ right?" It would take an idiot not to distinguish the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh Ginny…you're being silly…I'm not after Cedric…we're only friends…like you said." I rolled my eyes at Cho's stupidity.

"Still Hermione, be careful…Cho plays dirty when anyone gets into her way." Ginny, for the first time ever, looked nervous. _Then I really need to be careful._


	7. Courting Ms Granger

CHAPTER 6

COURTING MS. GRANGER

**Ok…this is it…took me long enough if I say so myself and I hope it's up to your standards. If it isn't, get over it!! Naw…I'm kidding. Like I said in my last A.N, Cedric's gonna do some "courting" on our Ms. Hermione Granger. Heehee…I decided to let Hermione go with Cedric…just so things won't get so complicated for me or confusing to you. But I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter…wow…longest A.N for me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! If I did, Cedric and Hermione would be together and Ron would be kicked to the curb! **

**CHAPTER 6**

HERMPOV

As days has gone by, Cedric and I have become closer and closer. We have met in the library and we would work on the egg. I still helped Harry of course, but other than that, the "Golden Trio" was falling apart. Ron still hasn't talked to neither Harry nor I. Harry was becoming more distant besides the lessons, so I started to hang out with Cedric. I'm still confused because the whole school is in an uproar over the whole ordeal. I couldn't walk down the corridor with being bombarded with questions like "Why is he dating you when he could have me?" or "You aren't even pretty enough…what potion did you use on him?" or even "Is he a good kisser?" Every time they'd ask, I'd just rolled my eyes but inside in the back of my mind, I was wondering the same thing. Friday afternoon, during lunch, I sent a letter to Cedric.

_Cedric,_

_Do you want to meet in the library? Let's say before dinner, around 4:00? _

_Mya_

He looked around than a quick nod in my direction told me that he accepted. I was on my way to the library to meet him when I stopped by no one other that Draco Malfoy. I started passed him when he stopped me by grabbing my arm. Now I've had a bad day and didn't need him making it worse…the smallest thing could set me off. I was a walking time bomb and I knew that it was about it explode. I swirled around and looked at with a "_Have-you-lost-your-mind" _expression. He smirked and his grip tightened.

"Mudblood…tell me…why is Diggory with you? I mean…look at Chang and then there's _you…_I just don't understand!" He smirked at my discomfort. I rolled my eyes but inside…let's not go there…Uh oh…the bomb just went off! I yanked my hand from his grip and pushed him into the wall with my wand pointed into his throat. He doesn't know who he is messing with!

"You listen and you listen well because if I have to repeat myself to you it won't be a pleasant experience…I've had a LONG day and I don't need a snotty nose brat in my face making my day worse! If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it! CEDRIC AND I ARE NOT DATING!! IF YOU ANNOY ME AGAIN, I'LL MAKE YOU INABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!" By this time, I had him against the wall with my face _millimeters _from his face. I could see the fear in his eyes. He was literally shaking. I dropped him and walked away as his slid down the wall. I turned the corner to see Cedric and Ginny on the ground laughing their heads off and wiping tears from their eyes. My angry expression slowly receded away from my face and was replaced with an amused but weary one.

"Let me guess…you both heard my little rant to Malfoy…did you?" That only made them laugh harder.

"T-t-t-that was no "little rant" Hermione…that w-w-would m-m-make V-v-v-voldemort tremble with fear and cry like a little baby!" Ginny cracked up more at Cedric's comment. I rolled my eyes and in between him and Ginny. We all looked up to see Malfoy and his goonies turn the corner, scowling, but when he saw me it only deepened. That only made us laugh even harder. I turned to Ginny with a worried look once we calmed down.

"Have you seen or talked to Harry?" With this, Ginny burst into laughing once again but neither Cedric nor I knew the joke this time. When I looked into her eyes, I could see an evil, malicious, and smirk all in one on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her while she looked innocently at us.

"I'm not stupid Ginevra…what did you do?" She smiled innocently at me and twirled her wand in between her fingers.

"I didn't _do _anything…if you don't count tricking Harry and Ron into being in the same room," she smirked at my horrified expression, " and the fact I had someone from seventh year lock them in there with a spell that is N.E.W.T levels…then I didn't do anything…and they still may be down there…" By this time, Cedric and I were rolling on the ground laughing at our evil sneaky friend. I looked up to see Cho walk around the corner. She stopped in front of me and looked right through Ginny and I.

"Cedric…can we talk for a minute _alone_?" Ginny and I, being girls, could tell she was up to something, but Cedric, being a _man_…_OH MY LAWD _**(AN: inside joke between Kourtney Cullen and I…heehee…continue…)**_ HE'S CLUELESS!!!_ I screamed in frustration in my head.

"Sure Cho…" He stood and walked into the nearest classroom. We knew not to try to eavesdrop because we knew that Cho was actually smart enough to put a silencing charm on the class room. I sat back down worrying. _Well..I wonder how that conversation is going to turn out…_I covered my discomfort and worry with a nonchalant expression before standing up to leave.

"Let's leave them alone…I'm going to the library…I'll see you later?" She smirked at me knowing how much that conversation that was going on less than 10 feet away from me was affecting me.

"Yea…I'm going to check up on Harry and Ron to see if they're still alive…" I laughed at my best friend and turned around to go the library. _It doesn't matter…it's his decision…for all I know, they could be soul mates and my selfish wants for a friend is keeping him from happiness. _

_**Selfishness for a FRIEND?!?! YEA…keep telling yourself that…**_

_Whatever…I know that I just like him as a friend…but if he ever made the move…let's not go further than that… _I smirked at the thought.

CEDPOV

Cho walked into the nearest classroom and put a silencing spell on it. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain herself. When she didn't say anything, I sighed and started the conversation.

"Um...Cho, is there anything you wanted?" I looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and began.

"Cedric…I want to give our relationship another chance…I mean, I miss you. I don't even remember why we broke up in the first place-"

"I do…you were jealous of Hermione's friendship with me…that's why we broke up and that's why we're staying broken up…Cho, I don't really want to be friends with you either. You're not the same person I knew before…and the new Cho isn't the one met before. If I see a difference later on this year or later than that, I can see us being friends but nothing more." _I prefer not to be friends with her at all in the mere future…I need a true friend like Hermione…_

_**A TRUE FRIEND?!?! You know good and well you like her more than that…**_

_Uh yea…but she'll never go for that…I don't even need to try…_

_**Ok…keep telling yourself that…**_

I didn't need to stay around and wait for a response from her I just walked out the classroom without another word. I was walking down the corridor toward the library (I knew she would be there) when I saw Harry walk around the corner. I smiled at him nervously while he just glares at me. **(AN: he still doesn't know about Hermione forgiving him…oops…back to the story) **

"Potter."

"Diggory." I rolled my eyes at our surnames. _Wow…this is getting us somewhere…_

"Potter, about Hermione…to apologized to her about everything and like you said, she forgave me….now I'm asking for your forgiveness." He looked at me confused.

"That's all nice that she forgave you, but why are you apologizing to me?" I really didn't want to explain myself so I made up another reason.

"For causing all the drama in your friend's lives. You didn't need all that drama and if I was more considerate than you wouldn't have had to deal with all of that." He sighed and ran I hand through his messy hair. I was surprised when he raised his hand. I grabbed it before he could change his mind and shook it.

"Alright…obviously Hermione wouldn't forgive you if you weren't sincere. She's an amazing judge of character, and she can make her own decisions…" If you thought I was going to get off that easily, than you, like me, were super wrong. All of a sudden, I felt a punch knock me against the wall and I, _literally, _saw stars. I looked up into Harry's smug smirk. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like nothing had happened. "But if you hurt her, well…you don't need another recount of that do you?" I immediately shook my head. "Good…the _**ONLY **_reason I'm forgiving you is because 'Mione would kill me if I did anything otherwise and I could tell by the way you look at her that you care for her." His smug smirk turned into a soft smile. He nodded his head before walking past me. I stood up before he was out of hearing distance, I thought of something.

"Don't think that you can do that often if it doesn't have anything to do with Hermione again…you won't be getting off that easily next time!" I yelled down the corridor. In return, I got a hand wave of nonchalance.

After going to the Hospital Wing, which consisted of a stern talking to but I walked into the library to see Viktor Krum and Hermione sitting at _OUR _special table talking. _ What in the world?!?! What is doing sitting with MY Mya?_

_**YOU'RE MYA? Since when do you own her? Are you jealous?**_

_…._

_**Just go get her before that brainless oaf does!**_

Ok…I'll admit it…I like Hermione Granger, fourth year Gryffindor! And I'm going to get her NOW!! I was interrupted from my thoughts seeing Krum get up and walk away. I jumped up and walked over to her getting ready to put our friendship on the line.

HERPOV

After I left Cedric and Cho to their talking, I walked on to the library. I knew that I wasn't supposed to meet him here until after dinner, but I wanted to get some homework finished so I could help with the egg. I walked in the library expecting it to quiet and peaceful only to see groups of girls from all three schools sitting there watching no one other than Viktor Krum reading. He looked frustrated and I can't blame him. _This is so ridiculous! I come here for some peace and quiet only to see some GROUPIES slobbering over Viktor Krum! I'll fix this…_ I turned and headed up to the librarian complaining.

"I can't do any studying in here with all that whispering…can you tell them to leave if they aren't here for a reasonable purpose?" I said this in the most annoyed tone I could muster up. Madam Pince has always had a soft spot for me because of my love of books. She gave me a sympathetic look and worked her magic.

"Alright ladies…if you don't have a legitimate reason to be in this library, then I suggest you leave. NOW!" _I knew I loved that woman!! You tell them!! _As they walked by, all the girls scowled at me and I smirked at them triumphantly.

"Gosh…she just _has _to have them all, don't she?" I heard a certain Lavender whisper loud enough to hear me. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

"Lavender…just because Viktor doesn't want to give you the time of day doesn't mean that you should take it out on me…ok? Get _OVER_ yourself!" She glared at me while I just smiled sweetly and she walked out. I walked to my secret corner that Cedric and I only use, sat down, and started on my homework. I felt like someone was watching me but I ignored it until it was inevitable. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder that caused me to pull out my wand and point it into the throat of the one and only Ronald Weasley. **(A.N: hahahahaha!! You thought it would be Vitkor Krum, didn't you? Well…no it wasn't…ok....back to the story)**

"Woah Hermione…calm down it's just me!" He raised his hands to his shoulders showing me he had no intentions. I sighed and lowered my wand rolling my eyes.

"Ronald…you scared me! You almost got hexed to oblivion…" I stopped and realized who I'm talking to, "What are you doing here?" He blushed and his eyes dropped to the floor. I could tell what it was and I smirked.

"Finally came to your senses, did we? Realized that Harry didn't enter himself into the contest and you wanted to _apologize_?" I could tell that was it because his ears turned a deeper red than before.

"Uh…yea…when Ginny locked us in the room together, we got to talking…after we destroyed the room…" I laughed at that, "and I came to apologize." I stopped and looked at him waiting for the punch line but I never got it. I smiled at him, and hugged him.

"You were being a mighty big git you know that right?" He nodded and then sat down where we talked for the rest of the time, until he realized that dinner was about to start. (In an hour that is so Ronald…) He ran out the library and to the Great Hall. I settled down to finish my homework when I felt someone staring at me again. I didn't wait until they approached me. I turned around to come face to face with Viktor Krum. I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow wanting to know what he wanted. When he didn't say anything, I broke the silence.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked in a soft sweet voice. He blushed and backed away before talking.

"Uh…ves…I vanted to vank you for the girls in the library…I vas getting quite vustrated vith them." I chuckled at his accent; I mean _come on _that accent is so adorable, and responded.

"It's no big deal…they were getting on my nerves…um…would you like to sit with me?" I blushed when he quickly accepted and sat down. From then, we talked for the most of the hour until he left about fifteen minutes early. As soon as Viktor left, Cedric came and sat with me. I prepared myself for the worst. _Now he's come to brag in my face saying how good it feels to be back with Cho…and that he can't hang out with me anymore. I should've known...ok Hermione…come on don't let him know how upset you'll be when he stops hanging out with me…poker face, poker face! _I sat down and looked at him with my walls built around my heart so it won't break. Obviously Cedric could see this because he looked at me worried. "I'm fine…don't worry about me." I said curtly. It's too late, my heart is closed up and unless he says something that is along the lines of 'I told her never in her life,' it's going to stay that way. I quickly put on my poker face before talking again.

"Mya? What's wrong?" He grabbed my hand and rubbed his fingers across my knuckles. I shivered at his touch and tears immediately burned behind my eyes but I pushed them back. I knew it was coming…why won't he get it over it? I knew I should've just stuck with Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's. They're the only people that I can trust. My thoughts were interrupted by Cedric again.

"Hermione….HERMIONE! What is it?" I jumped at the sudden volume change before I put on my poker face to push him toward the inevitable.

"Nothing…just thinking…so…how was your talk with Cho?" I sounded nonchalant and worried so it won't be obvious. He looked at me for a second then stared at the table before responding.

"Cho asked for a second chance at our relationship…" He trailed off and all that did was confirm what I knew was coming. I still kept up my façade and kept it cool. "Yea…congrats…I hope it works out this time…" I could tell that tears were building behind my eyes but I still kept them down…he won't know how he can get to me. I just hope she won't mess it up this time by her jealousy, but I was confused when I saw his bemused expression. "It won't work out this time because I told her that I don't want to be her boyfriend or even her friend because I'm falling for a certain fourth year Gryffindor..." My head snapped up so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. "What did you say?" He smiled at me before walking across the table and sitting beside me with a smirk. "I said that I don't even want to be friends with her…" He knew that that was NOT what I was talking about. "No that second part…" He grabbed my hands and kissed them both very gently murmuring, "I said I'm falling for you, and I mean that too…you've been there for me since the beginning of all this Mya…you're an amazing person, you're there for anyone that need it, but you will stand up for what you believe in…and the most beautiful, smartest, and stubborn young woman I've ever met and I'm falling for you." _**YEA BOYYYYYYYYY!!!! OOOOHHHH FOOO!!!(A.N: It's a Clinton thing…back to the story…) TAKE THAT CHO!!! IN YOUR F-A-C-E FACE! IN YOUR F-A-C-E FACE! IN YOUR F-A-C-E, F-A-C-E, F-A-C-E FACE!!! (A.N: sorry…but I made up that chant!! Haha…back to the story again…) HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! WOOO HOO!!! **_ Of course I wasn't saying that to him. I jumped up and hugged him around his neck. He chuckled in my ear while I leaned against his chest, comfortable with his firm chest and his _addicting_ scent. We stayed like that for what it seemed forever. I suddenly realized something that made me pull back from him. He looked confused and then worried when he saw my horror-stricken expression. "What about Harry and Ron? They're not very fond of you if you haven't noticed…" He laughed at me and pulled me back in….toward his lips…

"_Hermione….Mya….MYA….HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!!"_ I immediately jumped in my seat to be face to face with a very bemused concerned Cedric Diggory.

"I'm sorry…what was that you just said?" I had to make sure that what I just heard was real. "I said that Cho asked me for a second chance…" He trailed off with a confused expression. **(A.N: I'm sorry…but that last part was a day dream she had when Cedric told her about Cho asking for a second chance…so it REALLY takes off from that line in REAL LIFE…continue…) ** I felt the tears beginning to burn but I kept them down. "Yea…I heard that…" _YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I JUST DAYDREAMED THAT WHOLE THING?!?!?! NO?!?! I WAS SO CLOSE!!! UGH!!! _"So…what happened?" I questioned him softly.

"I told her no…I don't even want to be her friend…the only real friend that is a girl is you…" I smiled at his earnestness. Then I smirked before responding. "That's because I don't faint, kiss the bottom of your robes, or try to sneak love potions in your drinks or sweets…oh…you wasn't supposed to know about that last one…" I trailed off leaving him with a horrified expression. "Oh and don't drink your drink at dinner tonight…or just don't drink at all until the tournament is over." I then laughed at him. He slammed his head on the table and groaned. That only resulted in making me laugh harder. He looked up and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. I immediately stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Tell me Mya…are you by chance ticklish?" I squealed, jumped up, grabbed my bag and ran out of the library. I heard footsteps and the yelling of Madam Pince behind. I ran down the corridor as fast as a clumsy girl carrying a heavy book bag can. I looked over my shoulder to Cedric gaining on me. When he was within inches of me, I threw my bag over my shoulder and heard the successful 'oof' that was Cedric. I ran a few yards and turned around. He was sitting on the ground with my book bag looking dazed.

I walked back over to him laughing at him. I sat down next to him.

"Goodness Granger…how can you carry this humongous bag everywhere? I can barely carry it and I'm a seeker on the quidditch team!" I smirked at his amazed expression. "Well…it's certainly telling me something…" I trailed off and he looked at me with an 'offended' expression on his face. "Hermione…." I laughed at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Mya...I need to ask you something and I want the honest truth." I looked up at him with a worried expression. "Yes, of course Cedric…what is it?" He was really worrying me.

"What was you thinking of when we were talking in the library about my conversation with Cho?" I sucked in a huge breath of air.

_He said tell the truth too…so don't something up…he wouldn't buy it anyway…_

_\_….UGH!!!!!!!

"I thought that you had finally come to your senses and was going to get back with Cho and I was building my wall." He looked at the wall confused for a minute before asking another question.

"'Building your wall?'" He didn't know what I meant. "Building my wall around my heart. I cut off all emotions, shut down all readable responses and I pretend you didn't have any affect on my heart in the first place. It's something that I've done since I was ten years old…" I shrugged, trying to say it wasn't a big deal but he wasn't having any of that. He pulled me into his chest whispering in my ear. "Oh Mya….I'm sorry…but you shouldn't do that otherwise you'll do that to the people that you want close to you." I smiled into his chest and I felt him shiver. The smile turned into a smirk. " I know…it's a habit…but I'm hungry so let's go to dinner." I pulled away and started into the Great Hall but he held me back.

"There's one more question I wanted to ask…can I have the honor of being your escort to the Yule Ball?"

_Is this actually happening? Is he really asking me?_

_**YES YOU IDIOT!! NOW HURRY UP AND SAY YES!!**_

It took all of me not to jump into his arms and kiss him breathless. I realized that I hadn't answered yet and I responded immediately. "I'd love to, Cedric." I blushed at him while he chuckled and pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist than walked into the Great Hall.

**A.N: ok…I said that the Yule Ball was going to be in this chapter but the chapter would've been too long. My laptop was going through some stuff that made me want to throw it out the window…almost did but then I thought, "**_**HEY YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE ABOUT TO THROW YOUR LAPTOP OUT THE WINDOW!!" **_**So yea…not the best plan…than when my laptop was finally fixed, drivers ed. happened, than my brothers wedding…which by the way was awesome!!! So I'm working as hard as I can…but I got my permit!! YAY!! I'm thinking of another story…it's gonna be funny but has drama in it too!! So I hope you like this chapter!! **

**LOVE, PEACE, AND SOUL,**

**Malmal25**


	8. The Art of War

**A.N: its been 3 months….yea…sorry :o( so I'm going to put the Second Task in right quick and then move closer to the Yule Ball scene…which will be HILARIOUS!!! I know that it's been over 3 months since I've updated and I'm really sorry! And I made it extra long to make it up to you. If you had Coach Chittum in Honors American History, you'd only update every 2-3 months at a time too! Haha…enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Super Spy**

Last time:

"There's one more question I wanted to ask…can I have the honor of being your escort to the Yule Ball?"

_Is this actually happening? Is he really asking me?_

_**YES YOU IDIOT!! NOW HURRY UP AND SAY YES!!**_

It took all of me not to jump into his arms and kiss him breathless. I realized that I hadn't answered yet and I responded immediately. "I'd love to, Cedric." I blushed at him while he chuckled and pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist than walked into the Great Hall.

NOW:

HerPOV

That night in the Great Hall at dinner was the most awkward night of my life. Besides the evil filled looks from Cho, everyone was questioning why Ced and I had came late to dinner. I kept telling them that I was in the library, which they believed, but they didn't believe I was there alone. I rolled my eyes at Ginny's interrogation.

_Flashback:_

_Ginny squealed as soon as I sat down beside her and across from Harry and Ron. Harry was smirking and Ron was clueless (as usual.). "You have to tell me everything! Is he a good kisser? Where were you guys snogging? And are you going out now?" I laughed and rolled my eyes at her misinterpreted excitement._

_"Gin…calm down….nothing happened! I was in the library studying and I realized I was late and Ced was going in at the same time as me." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Mione…you may have let go of each other before you came in but it wasn't fast enough…everyone saw you two let go of each other when the doors opened, which is why everyone is talking…but I know that you're hiding something from me and that you'll tell me later." She whispered the last part to me. Ron finally looked up from his plate, which was as tall as us (STANDING UP)._

_"What's going on? Why were you walking in with Diggory?" He said the name nastily while Harry smirked and winked in my direction and I looked at him with a confused expression. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know something?' I rolled my eyes and explained my 'reason' all over again. Luckily, Ron is very gullible, so he believed me with out a second doubt. _

_When dinner was over, and we were on our way back to the common room, I pulled Harry aside. "Did Ced say anything to you about the egg?" He looked thoughtful but it soon turned into a smug smirk._

_"Oh so it's 'Ced' is it?" I blushed while Harry snickered at my facial color. I smacked him on the arm._

_"Focus…did he?" He rolled his eyes and looked exasperated. "No…I don't think so…" I rolled my eyes at his lack of memory. _

_"Ok…tonight after Ron goes to sleep, get your swim trunks, invisibility cloak, the map, the egg and meet me down stairs in the common room around midnight." I didn't wait on a response and quickly walked through the portrait hole._

PRESENT:

What am I doing now? I'm waiting on Harry to get his lazy bum downstairs so I can solve that egg. It's fifteen until one and he still hasn't come downstairs.

*fifteen minutes later*

_**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! **_I quietly slip upstairs and listen at the door. All I hear is silence and Ron's snoring. I open the door and see Harry in bed SLEEPING. I took out my wand and cast a silencing spell on his mouth, bed, and my body, so no one will hear when I silently kill the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' I walked over to his bed and smirk evilly.

"Argumenti!" I silently yelled and a stream of artic cold water spouted out of my wand and onto him. I laughed evilly when he fell out of the bed. I glared down at him when he looked up at me with a confused, angry expression.

"Forget something?" I mouthed to him. He looked confused until it finally dawned on him and he looked apologetic. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I took off all the silencing spells before speaking again.

"Just get the stuff I told you to get and meet me downstairs." I walked out the door and into the common room to wait. Not even five minutes later, Harry comes downstairs with the stuff. I stormed out the portrait. I didn't move I just stood there looking at him with an incredulous expression on my face. He looked around him and met my eyes again with a confounded, questioning look.

"Open the map you idiot! I'm not traveling through the castle at night without that map!" I snatched the map out of his hands and said the incantation and the map appeared as if it was already there. He blushed at his stupidity. We walked along the corridors and to the prefect's bathroom behind the statue.

I was getting very frustrated with him. I mean come on! I haven't had any sleep so he has no room to talk about being tired. I said the password (pinefresh), and we walked in the door and into the bathroom. _This place is huge!! _I walked over to the edge and started stripping.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Harry turned in the opposite direction and closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

"Harry I don't have time for this…my swimsuit is UNDER my clothes so you're not going to see anything! This is important! Now come on! Get into the tub!" I was about to scream out of frustration. "If you don't want help with the clue than I'm wasting my time!" That seemed to grab his attention because he quickly jumped into the bath. I wrapped a towel around my two piece, my mum seemed to 'accidentally' thrown out all my one pieces and replaced them with two pieces, and slid into the pool. Harry saw my swimsuit.

"Wow…who would've thought…Hermione Granger in a black two piece…" He smirked at me. I blushed but _quickly_ shut him up. "Potter…you're sitting too close to me to be teasing…and if you plan to have children, I suggest you shut up before that becomes impossible." I smiled a sickly sweet smile while he turned a fire engine red and not only be quiet, but take a step back. "Ok…now close your eyes." He did what I said and I cast a bubbly head charm on him and myself. "Ok…open your eyes, stick the egg under water, go under too, open the egg, and listen. You don't have to hold your breath because I cast a bubbly head charm on your head." We both stuck our heads under water and listened to the addicting song:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_.

**3****rd**** Person View:**

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the night talking about the egg and its mystery of the second task.

"So….you and _Ceeeeddd _huh?" Harry laughed at Hermione and her embarrassed expression.

"Harry…thin ice bub…thin ice." she replied shortly but jokingly. They both laughed at each other as they splashed at one another. "I guess we should be getting back…now that you know what the second task is, you can start working on it." She said slyly knowing that he'll catch her vital mistake.

"Uh…what? Me? Alone? By myself? I don't know…" he trailed off nervously. Hermione laughed at his stricken look on his face.

Hermione quickly jumped out of the pool, dried off, changed, and ran out of the bathroom while Harry decided to spend his Saturday relaxing. Hermione walked to her room to think.

Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fire and thought. _Alright, I need to see Dumbledore first….no…I can do this on my own… _Hermione was slowly becoming frustrated with herself. She quickly stood up and ran to the library.

"Disgusting charms….disguising charms….oh wait, I might need that for later…_come on disillusion charms! There right here….alright, got it!_" Hermione quickly checked out the book and ran back to her room. She ran up to her room, changed into some shorts and a tank top, and grabbed her own copy of The Art of War before running back downstairs. Settling into her favorite chair once again, she started her hours of study.

_**The Art Of War:**_

_**Table of Contents**_

_**The Defenses…………………………………………………………7**_

_**The Offenses…………………………………………………………10**_

_**Knowing When to Attack……………………………………………18**_

_**Knowing When to Retreat…………………………………………...28**_

_**Manipulating the Enemy……………………………………………40**_

_**Taking Prisoners……………………………………………………55**_

_**Knowing the Weaknesses and Strengths of Your Army and Enemy…68**_

_**Fighting Strategies………………………………………………….79**_

_**Fighting Styles…………………………………………………….85**_

_**-Martial Arts………………………………………………………85-87**_

_**-Karate……………………………………………………………87-89 **_

_**-Judi……………………………………………………………...90-91**_

_**Meditating………………………………………………………93**_

_**Your Own Style…………………………………………………97**_

_**Winning both Battles and Wars………………………………..103**_

_**Knowing When to Surrender or Keep Fighting………………..109**_

"Alright…let's start with the defenses…" Hermione opened up the first chapter. "Since Moody is a pureblood, he won't know any muggle defenses and when that is mixed in with magic, she could be deadly. "Maybe I can get Ced and Harry to train with me…by the time the third task comes up they'll be ready to fight." Hermione took notes over the whole book, and picked up the second book. "Let's see…."

_While the Disillusion charm is a strong one, the strongest of all is the Dissappeareo charm. Simply wave your wand in the direction of a figure 8 and, quickly, the outline of the body of the person you want to disillusion and pronounce 'Dilillusiono.' This will have the effects of an invisibility cloak. _

"Hmm…doesn't seem too hard…" She stood up, did what the book said to do, and it blew up in her face. "Ugh…why am I NOT surprised?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she exited her room and up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked into the room, that turned into a muggle workout gym and started her warm up which consisted of a mile light jog, lunges, and jumping rope. When she was finished, she workout out until she was dripping sweat. Then she ended her workout with a two mile run and some lunges.

_Hmm…I'm sure going to be sore in the morning…I want this to become a private bathroom that only I and whomever I choose to use. _Hermione closed her eyes and opened them only to see that the gym was on longer there. There was a porcelain white stone bathroom right in front her that featured a white tub that challenged the one in the prefect's bathroom, a black stone walk in shower that had sprayers in the walls and a huge oval shower head above, right in the middle of the shower. The shower was surrounded by glass. Over by the shower were the softest looking towels and her swimsuit. She quickly changed into it, and jumped into the tub. She also discovered that the tub had massagers built in. _Merlin, this is a full blown spa for the best._ Hermione jumped out after two full hours in the tub. She noticed another door by the one she entered. She peeked through it only to find that she was back in her very own room. _Awesome, I could use this in the mere future…._ As she got dressed, she thought about Moody. _If I'm going to make this work, I have to do, first of all, is know my enemy better than my allies. 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer….' _Hermione quickly changed into some light jeans, a black turtle neck, and some black boots, and headed over to the Gryfindorr common room.

"Harry? Are you here?" Hermione yelled and was happy to see him come down the stairs, smirking.

"Geez Hermione…yell louder, I didn't hear you loud enough!" He laughed at her while she rolled her eyes.

"I need a gigantic favor?" Hermione said with a puppy eyed look. When he looked suspicious but his eyes said to continue, she finished it. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak and map?" Hermione asked softly. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do I even want to know why you need that?" she shook her head. "Then just take it…" he summoned it and handed it to her, but making her promise to give it back. "I know about Ginny and her little stealing spree with my cloak before." Hermione flushed and quickly exited the common room and ran up to the Room of Requirement. She opened it up and looked for Professor Moody, only to discover that he wasn't on there._ Think Granger think…let's see, Barty Crouch Jr. was disguised as Moody…I wonder…_ She searched the map until she saw the dot _Barty Crouch Jr. _in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She gave a yell of victory and looked back at the map.

_I need to know what he does everyday…he has to change it up everyday but he still has to do the same thing. I need to get closer to my enemy, but I still need to get close to my friends._ Hermione looked for Dumbledore and found him in his office. She ran out of the room and toward the office when she ran into a warm chest.

"I am so sorry….." She trailed off when she realized who it was. Cedric smiled and winked at her.

"It's ok…we always meet like this…it's what I call our 'tradition…'" she laughed while he smirked.

"I actually was looking for you…I really wanted to do something to you…." She smiled flirtatiously and stepped closer to him while he tugged at his collar and smiled nervously. _Come on Diggory…why are you all of a sudden so nervous about a girl? You should actually be excited that she actually is about to ki- _He was suddenly cut off when Hermione smacked him in the chest. **Hard.** Cedric jumped back before he could suffer anymore damage to himself.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for?" Hermione scowled at him.

"That was for not giving Harry a clue on the egg." She snarled at him heatedly. Cedric put his hands up in the universal signal for mercy.

"I barely know much myself…all that Moody told me was to take a bath with it…and I'm NOT that desperate…" He trailed off guiltily. Hermione's eyes softens then explodes again.

"Wait…_who_ told you that exactly?" Cedric could tell that she was serious because he immediately answered.

"Moody…why? I know that we're not supposed to have any help but it's not like the rules are bein-"

"Sorry Ced, got to go! I'll see you tonight in the ROR right?" She didn't wait for a response. "Alright, bye! Oh, and bring something comfortable to work out in." She took off down the hall leaving a very confused but amused Cedric behind. Hermione ran down the corridor to Dumbledore's entrance and said the password. When the gargoyles jumped aside, she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When she heard his consent to enter, she burst through the door.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about Prof-" She cut off quickly and shut her mouth because the subject of the conversation was standing right in front her and was glaring at her suspiciously.

"Well…Ms. Granger, please continue." He said curtly. Hermione looked straight into his eyes and could see the curiosity and nervousness swirling around in him. Hermione smirked at him and replied.

"Sorry…professor, this is kind of a private conversation…I'll just come back later." Hermione quickly ducked out of the office and back downstairs. She ran to a deserted corridor and opened the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…." The map revealed itself to her as she looks at the dot _Barty Crouch Jr. _in Dumbledore's office. She also saw _Mad-Eye Moody _in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. Happy and feeling successful at her own revelation, she huffed and took off once again down the corridor toward his office. When she was in sight of the door, she stopped and stared at the door suspicious. _It's too easy… _She waved her wand around the door and the corridor and muttered, "Secret Revealio." All kinds of bright colors appeared around the door and on the floor but were about two centimeters short of her feet. She jumped back, panicked. She looked at the map again to see that he was still there in Dumbledore's office. _ Alright…let's get this over with…_ "Terminia Charmiolus." About half of the charms disappeared. _Since Crouch is a dark person, he'd be expected to use dark charms…but since he'd be expected to do that he'd use simple charms._ "Disperseolio." About half of the rest disappeared. _But since he's posing as an auror, he'd be expected to use good charms too. _"Finito." There were no longer any colors or traces of magic in the air except for the usual Hogwarts. Hermione pointed her wand once again to the door just to make sure. When nothing appeared, she opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark, almost as if she can feel the dark magic running through her body. The only thing her eyes focused on is the mysterious trunk in the corner of the room. Hermione runs over to the trunk and opens it. She, of course knew that the real Moody was down there but she couldn't do anything about that._ It's too suspicious…and early. _ She looked back at the map only to see that he had left the office and was around the corner and down the corridor and he was moving pretty fast…as if he knew that someone was coming. She quickly ran out of the office, round the corner, into a dark corner, and reversed all of the spells on the door just as he turned the corner.

"Secret Revealio." He growled and when all of the charms appeared, he hid them again and walked into his office. Hermione ran in the opposite direction back to Dumbledore's office, but stopping first to make a simple copy.

She said the password and ran up to his office knocking softly but urgently. When she got the ok, she burst through the door happy and elated.

"Professor, I got it, I got it!" She quickly explained what she saw "Well, well, Ms. Granger, it seems that the future for a certain Mr. Diggory is going to be different…well done." He sat down and looked at her in a way that clearly stated that the conversation was over. Hermione walked out of the office and to the Great Hall for lunch. She immediately looked over at Cedric, smiled and winked at him, causing him to blush, before turning to Ginny, who was watching the whole exchange between the two.

"So….are you gonna tell me what is going on between you two? What happened after you went to library?" Hermione put food on her plate before diving into the tale of how she got a date to the Yule Ball.

"Wow…that's so sweet! He's so dreamy!" Ginny was blushing even when she was only talking about him.

"Who's dreamy? I'd think it would be me…can I have the honor of asking your hand to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked so smoothly even Hermione had to kind of swoon. _Too bad…I have Ced… _Hermione smirked and looked over at Cedric at the Hufflepuff table to see him smiling at her. She smiled back automatically. "Tonight?" she mouthed to him to only to see that he agreed. She turned back to the conversation.

"So Hermione…do you have a date the Ball?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ron cut her off and kept talking. "I know you don't so since Harry already is going with Gin, you can come with me." Ron turned around to continue his conversation with Harry and Hermione's eyes narrowed in fury and in surprise…but definitely mostly fury. Ginny and Harry saw this and quieted down knowing that she was about to blow and waited for the explosion.

"E-e-excuse me? You're giving _me permission _to go to the Ball with you?" She was quickly turning a deep red but continued in a polite, civil manner. "Sorry Ronald…I already have an escort." _I wouldn't go with you even if I didn't have a date…I'd pick Krum over him…_ the way she responded scared Harry and Ginny even more. Ron scoffed at her statement.

"Yea right…but seriously, what time do I need to pick you up?" Hermione was slowly losing her grasp on her tongue and what she really wanted to say, but she miraculously held on.

"I'm serious Ron, I'm going with someone already…" Hermione blushed as she looked over to see Cedric looking at her with a certain gleam in his eye. Ron, for some reason, still didn't believe her.

"Hermione, seriously? Who would want to go with you? I mean sure, you're a girl but, honestly?" Hermione wanted to see Ronald-stinking-Weasley in pain. **BADLY.** Hermione, to save herself from detention and embarrassment from Ron, stood up. "Excuse me…I need some time alone." Hermione jumped up, and quickly walked out of the Great Hall and upstairs before a tall, Hufflepuff seeker could see her.

CEDPOV

Where she go? I know that Weasley said something very rude to her because her temper was firing up, but she somehow managed to control it enough to get out of there…where would someone like Granger go for some alone time.

He checked the library….nope.

The Lake….nope.

Everywhere else…nope. She can't have disappeared. The only other place she'd be is….THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!! He raced up the stairs and to the statue.

_I need to see Hermione Granger…I need to see Hermione Granger…I need to see Hermione Granger._

When the door appeared, he yanked it open, only to see something that a young teenage boy with overreacting hormones shouldn't see. Hermione was _working out. __**HARD.**_ The room looked like a muggle gym with a running track around it and Hermione was using the punching bag. _That's why she got a right hook…and she didn't hit me that hard. Merlin, Malfoy must've caught a good one! But all guys gotta admit…that's kinda HOT!_ I was watching her and decided to let her know that she had company.

"Merlin, I pity the idiot that crosses you…" She jumps, gasps, and turns around surprised. She relaxes when she sees it's me.

"Hey Ced…just *punch* letting *punch* out *punch* some *kick* frustration…Take this Ronald…and that! Still think I'm unattractive? Well…I didn't ask for your opinion!" Hermione kept kicking and punching. I grabbed her hands and tried to pull her away. When she kept fighting, I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. A couch and some waters popped up and I sat her down with a water.

Hermione took a deep breath and settled down into the sofa, still a little out of breath. I could tell that she was still angry so I'll just let her start the conversation.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…._

_2…_

_1……………..NOW!_

"CAN YOU BELIEVE RONALD?!?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON SAYS THAT TO THEIR FRIENDS! I WANTED TO CAUSE HIM PAIN! BADLY! UGH!!" Hermione bust out yelling that was soon echoing throughout the room. I am trying to say something that I appropriate.

"Sometimes Hermione…guys like Weasley…um…yea I got nothing…so how about I distract you?" Seeing Hermione nod her head, I continued, "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me to look for dresses and a tux? We've got to match and the dance is only two weekends away?" Hermione immediately jumped on the opportunity of a different subject.

"Yes…I'd love to. Meet in the Great Hall at 9 o'clock?" When I nodded, she closed her eyes, and the room changed. A very comfortable den appeared, along with a piano. I raised my eyebrows; surprised at her. _Is there anything this girl can't do? I love this about her!_ Hermione stood up and, unknowingly to her, strutted her way to the piano, forcing me to stare after her, surprised. I was totally out of if until I heard the music flowing through my body. As if Fluer was standing there beside Hermione, I stood up and slumped my way to her side, mesmerized.

When she was finished, she looked at me, caught me staring, and blushed before quickly looking away. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her back toward me before pulling her toward my face….my lips…._her lips._

HERPOV

When I finished playing, I looked up and caught Ced staring at me. When I looked away, blushing and embarrassed, he gently grabbed my chin and pulled me back to face him. Then he pulled me closer. And closer. And closer. And he pulled away.

He STINKING pulled away. I CANNOT BELIEVE HE PULLED AWAY AFTER STARTING IT. I immediately became embarrassed and quickly grabbed my things before heading for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow…umm, I've got to go! Bye!" I ran out the door and back to the common room before he could say anything.

CPOV

_One and a half inches. One and a half inches before the happiest moment in the history of my life. And I PULL AWAY?!?! _

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!!!" I walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. There I stayed the night, wondering why I had made a double mistake: for one, I risked our friendship by insinuating the kiss, and then leaning away as if I didn't want to do it. I know I like Hermione, and I know that there is something between us. Like some connection.

3rdPOV

Cedric spent the night in the Room of Requirement thinking about tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit while Hermione was up in her room thinking about Ginny. She decided to go and see Ginny and get advice from her.

She walked to the common room and entered it to see Ronald and Harry working on homework.

"Hermione!" they both yelled at the same time, but Hermione continued up the stairs and into Ginny's room. They talked for hours about any and everything going on between each other.

"Well Hermione…there's obviously something between you two. You two have some sort of energy that only appears when you are mentioning something about each other or in each other's presence. You guys would make a cute couple! But until that comes to the light, just act like that didn't happen. Continue your friendship and the same old stuff until he's ready to accept the fact that he likes you."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "Thanks Ginny…that helps a lot." Hermione got up and walked downstairs and had every intention of walking out of the room like they weren't there.

"Later Hermione." Hermione turned around and acknowledged Harry only.

"Bye Harry! See you tomorrow evening." Hermione walked back to her room and fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

***

The next morning, Cedric woke up with a really bad backache. He quickly dressed, when he realized that he was running late, and ran to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he entered, he immediately looked for Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting by Ginny by herself. _Aw…so I see she still hasn't talked to Weasley yet… _

Hermione walked into the Great Hall to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting together. Harry and Ginny knew she was still angry at him, so Ginny moved over away from them to sit with Hermione. They talked, laughed and Ginny asked what they were going to do today.

"Oh sorry Gin…Cedric and I are looking for dresses today…hey, you need some! Come with me!! Gin blushed but denied the request.

"No…you guys will probably be going somewhere expensive and you know that our family isn't the richest…" She blushed a deep red and looked away. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to look for her.

"Ginny…you know me! Will I, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER spend much money on a dress that'll I'll probably won't wear after next Friday?" Hermione looked at her with an eyebrow raised and Ginny laughed.

"Ok…let me just tell Harry." She stood up and headed over toward Harry. He looked a little disappointed but was happier when he learned the reason. Ginny and Hermione walked over to the Hufflepuff table. **(the only house name I have no problem spelling…haha…continue…) **and sat by Cedric and his friends.

"Well Mya, Gin, ready to go?" They laughed and walked out of the Great Hall. They were just about to load the carriage when Cedric turned suddenly.

"I have to tell Eddie something…I'll be right back. Just load the carriage and I'll be right there." He ran off toward the group of boys.Ginny and Hermione loaded the carriage.

"So…you got pet names now?" Hermione flushed and ducked her head. Ginny laughed at her embarrassment.

"Oh hush up Gin…he's the only person that calls me that…he was teasing me the other day about my name being so long and decided to call me Mya. No big deal." Hermione rolled her eyes to add onto the effect of her nonchalance.

"Oh please Hermione…pet names does not fall under the category of "friends only" that falls under 'boyfriend and girlfriend…admit it…you like him!" Hermione avoided her eyes.

"Well…I mean…its just that…umm…Okay, _Okay!_ I, Hermione Jean Granger, have a crush on Cedric Amos Diggory!"

"Hey guys…ready to-" He cut off when he heard what she said.

T

B

C…

**A.N: that's it…I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter the Yule Ball scene…but I'm, once again, going to be evil and end it there…**

**For 2 main reasons:**

**Add length and the subject of dresses to the Yule Ball chapter**

**And the chapter is literally 24 PAGES long! Umm…yea, that's long enough for one chapter…longest yet!**

**Love, peace, and HUFFLEPUFF, **

**MalMal25**


	9. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 9:**

**The Yule Ball…FINALLY!!**

**A.N: alright guys…here it is…the moment we've all been waiting for…THE YULE BALL!! I'm going to spread out the first part of the chapter but the rest will be the preparation and the actual event. I'm sorry I haven't been consistent but between band, being a basketball trainer, and keeping my grades up (all honors student people) it hasn't been my top priority…but I'll try my hardest to keep up with my stories. (and I haven't forgotten about Why did I Get Married? Either.) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO………….**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**THE YULE BALL**

**LAST TIME:**

"**Oh please Hermione…pet names does not fall under the category of "friends only" that falls under 'boyfriend and girlfriend…admit it…you like him!" Hermione avoided her eyes.**

"**Well…I mean…its just that…umm…Okay, **_**Okay!**_** I, Hermione Jean Granger, have a crush on Cedric Amos Diggory!"**

"**Hey guys…ready to-" He cut off when he heard what she said.**

**CedPOV**

**Did I hear correctly?! Did my wildest, most unbelievable dream come true?!? Did the girl of my heart and dreams just admit that she has a crush on me, Cedric Amos Diggory?!? If this is just a sick joke from my imagination, please let it end now so I can pick up what's left of my heart!**

_**Let's not be dramatic….**_

**Shut up.**

**Hermione just stared at me with nothing but embarrassment and horror on her face. She realized what she did and immediately dropped her eyes onto the floor and eventually to Ginny. **

"**Well…I guess that I'll just go with Harry and Ron. I know for a fact that they need more help with what to pick to wear more than you too!" she giggled nervously. "See you guys later!" she quickly made her exit. **

**I sat down across from Mya and just stared at her. She was determined to look everywhere but at me. I continued to stare at her. Her face, as I always love, is a bright pink color. I finally broke the ice.**

"**Mya…we need to talk about this…." I looked at her imploringly. She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine. She blushed again but held her gaze.**

"**Look…I've been through this before and I've gotten hurt…but the only difference is that the truth actually comes out of my mouth…I'm tired of not being bold enough, but today it's going to change. I like you, Ced. Really like you. And I've felt like this for a while, but I've managed to hide it. But not anymore. I'm telling you now because I'm giving you a chance to back out since I've changed the game by my feelings. So when we get to Hogsmead, you can go and find another date…." I looked at her like she has lost her mind. **

"**Mya…I don't want to change…I still want to go to the Yule Ball with you." She looked at me incredibly.**

"**You don't? Why?!?" I wasn't ready to tell her… I'm not ready…**

_**Idiot! Tell her! **_

"**Well…I-I want to…I just still do." WHY DIDN'T I SAY IT BACK?!?!?!?!?! SHE PUT HER HEART AND I CAN'T DO THE SAME!?!? I'M SUCH A SISSY!! **

HERPOV

I just put my heart on my sleeve and I told him. I just told him that I had a crush on him.

"Mya…I don't want to change…I still want to go to the Yule Ball with you." You know those old cartoons when the cartoon's jaw would literally dropped onto the ground when surprised? I think I was the first human to ever pull that off.

"You don't?!?!? Why?!?" To say that I was surprised was an understatement…..

"Well…I want to….I just still do."

……that's all he had to say?! After I put my heart on the line? This is what I get in return?!?

Ok….

Fine….

I can deal with this….

…**I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!**

CEDPOV

"Ok."

_That's what she said….LITERALLY!! YOU ARE, INDOUBTLY, THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE HISTORY OF IDIOTS!!! SHE THINKS YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME!! HOW IS IT THAT I HAVE MORE SENSE THAN YOU BUT YOU AND I ARE ONE IN THE SAME?!?!_

WOW…my conscious had a point there….how is that possible?

_I don't know….I'd ask you but I know it'll be like talking to a BRICK WALL!!! _

I mentally growled at myself. I need to fix this.

By the time I pulled myself out of my head and back into the physical world, Mya's feelings were built behind a fort that looked impossible to get over….

_So start digging, IDIOT! _

"Mya, I-"

"We're here, Cedric. Let's go get the outfits. She was out of the carriage before I could blink, but she at least waited for me outside the carriage…with a very ticked off Ginny Weasley.

Uh. Oh. I'm. Dead.

She looked at me with a deadly expression written on her usually soft features. I looked at Mya and she, absolutely, had no type of emotion on her face. She was at least able to look at me but nothing was projecting back at me.

And Ginny's expression….

Well…

Let's just say that the saying "If looks could kill…" would fit perfectly in here now. They both turned and walked into Madam James store, a drift store. This lady, secretly, went around the world, picked up scrapes from famous artists, added her own style to create her signature, but her shop isn't a 2nd hand store. It's just a front to get the truly beautiful girls, who are real, as her customers. Mya and Gin were already half way through the door. Ginny waited on me. …..I didn't want to go in.

Help. Me.

_You're on your own….git._

NOT helping.

I quickly slipped through the door and beside where Mya was, trying to put as much distance between Ginny and me.

"Mya…we're talking about this later…whether you want to or not. I will take all your books away into the ROR as a trap if I have to." And I was dead serious too! She looked up at me and nodded her head to acknowledge the fact that she heard me.

Ginny ran over to Mya and immediately started picking out dresses ranging from gold, to silver, to purple, red, hot pink (Mya practically threw it across the room when she saw it), and other colors that simply wasn't Mya.

Me, on the other hand, wondered into the men's area for formal and thought of the fuzzy haired Gryffindor on the other side of the store.

HERPOV

"Mya…we're talking about this later…whether you want to or not. I will take all your books away into the ROR as a trap if I have to." Oh and he knew how serious I am when it comes to my books. Not wanting to cause a scene, I nodded to show that I at least heard him.

I will do as I always did when I was heartbroken by my friends. Pretend it didn't happen. I tried that with plenty of guys here before and during Hogwarts. I actually had feelings for Ron until 3rd year when Ginny and I became best friends.

She made me realize that I was too good for someone who makes me feel inadequate when it is obviously them that has issues. Actually over the course of this particular year, the "Golden Trio" has distanced themselves: two to one.

…..you can guess who that one is….

….it's not the guy that abandoned Harry at the beginning of this year. Ronald and I have had a share fair of spats throughout our years but this particular year has to be the worst. Everything I say he has to counter act with a disrespectful comment and then at the end of the day expect me to do his homework.

Well…let me tell you…Mrs. Weasley is in for quite a surprise when Ronald's grades come in this year because he hasn't been getting his homework for me!

Actually, no one knows but Ginny, and Ced, of course, but I got offered by Professor Dumbledore to skip **2 years.** I would've been in Ced's year but I decided against it.

…actually, Ced did because he knew Harry and Ron needed me more that he did when it came to fighting Voldemort.

….Psssh, more like to copy homework. So I decided to ask Dumbledore if I could take the sixth year classes and assignments but still be considered a fourth year. He said that could be arranged. Which is why Ronald is going to fail.

…please notice my evil happiness here………now. That was actually the only reason I decided to do that…and to help Harry be advanced for the Lake and the Maze.

Of course while all this is going on, Ginny is piling gowns beside our dressing rooms. All the while, she's grumbling hateful comments about a certain 6th year Hufflepuff.

"Can't believe him! Everyone can tell he likes her…it's ridiculous!" She hasn't been paying attention to me since we got here.

"Ginny…."

"Stupid git…"

"Ginny…."

"Can't stand the male race right now…."

"GINNY!!! STOP!!" She jumped at the volume of my voice.

"Hermione…you can't yell at a place of establishment. That's not very lady-like." She whispered to me disappointed.

"Well…if you had been paying attention, I wouldn't have to yell…first of all, I don't do hot pink, soft pink, regular pink…or just pink period….so…" I picked up 7 of the 15 dresses and through them at her. She giggled as the dresses pelted her.

"Second of all…these dresses are way too revealing!" I through 4 dresses at her again while she laughed harder.

"And these two dresses…I'm not going to say anything about them." I threw the other two which only left me with 2 dresses. One emerald green the other periwinkle. I walked into the dressing room and tried on the emerald.

When I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that this was a little to outrageous for my style. Ginny agreed.

"Why don't you go try this? Harry could pick out the same color and it would match his eyes." Ginny squealed with excitement and ran into her dressing room while I walked back into mine. The periwinkle was perfect for me! I loved it! When I walked out Ginny's jaw dropped and she just stared. Finally after what it seemed hours, she spoke.

"Hermione…you look amazing! You have no idea the effect you're going to have on Hogwart's male population when they see you!" Just as she said this, Ced walked in with a black tuxedo and deep purple tie. When he saw me, his jaw dropped. Inwardly, I was smirking, outwardly, I was smiling shyly.

He didn't have to say anything…the look was all over his face. His 17 year old hormones were taking over his mind.

"Ok Ced…you need to pick up your jaw before bugs get in." Ginny sings softly but loud enough for me to hear. Cedric turns red in embarrassment but I softly giggle.

…..wait a second…

….I _giggled?!?!?!?!_

Oh Merlin….

_**A.N: I'm going to speed up time a little up to the morning of the Yule Ball so you can get the full effect of "Fierce Hermione Granger." (from now on will be in Hermione's pov.)**_

_**And fast forwarding….**_

I woke on the morning of the Yule ball with a humongous headache, but I am still smiling. But I can't help but I feel that something is going to go wrong.

But I shrugged it off and got dressed in a pair of washed out jeans, a green tank top a grey hooded long sleeve top over the tank top and some black Pastry boots ( **love them Pastries) **looked really good on me without showing to much. I grinned at my finishing touches, put my Hogwart's robes over it, and made my way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I got in there, I saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron sitting together. Part of me wanted punch Ronald in the face like I did Malfoy last year, but I decided against it.

….then I decided that I would decide against what I decided against if he angered me today.

I walked over to them, sat down, and started on my plate.

"Good morning guys…what's up?" I was met with silence and I looked up to see them all looking at me with astonishment on their faces.

"Uh…guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" They continued stare and it was starting to creep me out. Harry was the first to respond.

"It's just…we've never seen you dressed like that…" He blushed as his eyes were roaming up and down my outfit. That caused me to blush also. Then Ginny added her count in.

"Yea Mya…you look amazing! It's really cute but then not trashy, you know?" I really liked her comment; that was exactly what I was aiming for.

…then there was Ronald.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm extraordinaire, would actually care about what she's wearing! I mean-"

"RON!" were the cried outbursts of Harry and Ginny, but I was far beyond control.

I picked up the nearest cup of pumpkin juice and poured it all over his head. I've had enough! He's being to biggest prat because he wasn't man enough to get to me before Cedric did! After pouring, I grabbed my bowl of yogurt and poured that on him and finished with a bang with a loud sounding slap: SMACK!

"You are the biggest prat in the history of the male population of the world! If you can't say anything to me that doesn't make me feel inadequate to you and other females in this school because I don't spend hours on the makeup alone, then I suggest you don't talk to me at all!"

Unfortunately for me, tears started welling up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I looked around and saw Cedric standing up with a furious expression on his face…but it was aimed at Ron. I stood up and quickly made my way out of the Great Hall. I ran up to my room laid across my bed, refusing to cry.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door. Thinking it was Ginny and/or Harry, I opened up but was wrapped in a tight hug by Cedric himself. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Me, inhaling his welcoming, soft, and attracting cologne, and Cedric, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I just clung to him, not wanting to let go. He dragged me over to the couch and sat us down. After a while, he started to loosen his hold and stand up, and I tightened my grip in objection.

"Sweet, I'm just going to get us some hot tea…unless you want to come with me, you need to let go." I, not wanting to and feeling especially clingy at this time, scooted closer under his arm and stood up when he did. I know…I was being immature, but I was feeling vulnerable at the time!

_Merlin, I must look ridiculous!_

To my surprise, he chuckled, and we both walked into the kitchen. When he made the tea and we were settled in the common room, he started talking.

"You know we still need to talk about what you, I-I mean, w-we said, um…at Hogsmeade?" It came out more as a question that sounded really adorable and made me blush.

"Yes…that is correct. We do need to talk. But before I do, I need to say something….Um, just because I feel something more than friendship for you doesn't mean that you have to as well. You are one….you are my best friend. Because of you, I feel so much better about myself and I want to thank you! But…if you do feel something for me more than friendship, well…I'm not going to go against you!" I ducked my head in embarrassment for me being straight forward about my feelings. While I was blushing under Cedric's gaze, I heard a chuckle.

"Well…this makes it so much easier…" he trailed off when he saw my dejected expression. "I really like you and have like you for some time now, but like you, I was afraid of getting hurt."

….wow.

Did this really just happen?!?!

OH MILANTA!!! HE LIKES ME!! HE LIKES ME!!!! HE LIKES ME!!!

…..AND I LIKE HIM!!!

I didn't think it was possible to have your jaw drop and grin at the same time…but there is a first time for everything! I immediately jumped practically into his lap and started to give him a huge kiss when my door slammed open.

And there stood Ginny Weasley.

With a suitcase of what? I do not know, but now really isn't a good time!!! She saw my and Cedric's annoyed expression but still continued into the room like nothing happened.

"Alright Cedric…it's time for you to go. Did you know that you've had Hermione all morning and it is 2 o'clock?! We now have only 4 and a half hours to get her AND me ready! I've given you enough time! NOW OUT!!" I was livid. Cedric obviously saw this and intervened before I exploded.

"Uh, Ginny…do you think it can wait maybe 10 minu-"

"NO!!! OUT!!!" For such a small 3rd year, she is strong. It was clear as day that Cedric was fighting his hardest against Ginny, but she wasn't having it. She practically threw him out the portal. I heard a faint 'Sweet Merlin!' but that was it.

"Oh and Ced? I won't tell anyone about you being overpowered by a girl 1/3 of your size!" She giggled as she slammed the door. When she turned toward me, she looked wary of her next actions…she should be. When she opened her mouth to talk, I interrupted her.

"Unless you're about to apologize for your horrendous sense of timing, I suggest you just shut your mouth and get upstairs." She opened her mouth to object, but the look I told her to rethink her next action. She stomped up the stairs knowing that this was the last time she'd get her way with my date tonight.

As soon as I arrived upstairs, I took a shower and did my makeup. Ginny practically pulled me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to put the dress on me. When she went to remove my towel, I slapped her hand away in shock.

"I know I am more than capable to put on some article of clothing…considering I've been doing for 14 years now…" I pushed her out the door.

I quickly got dressed, without messing up my makeup, and walked downstairs into my common room to see Ginny already there waiting for me.

"How is it I take 4 hours to get ready but you are ready in the matter of 30 minutes?" I raised an eyebrow mock angrily. She rolled her eyes and looked smug as she replied.

"Sweet Hermione….I'm just good like that. I am awesome and fresh enough to be ready in the matter of half and hour." Her voice lowered considerably when she continued. "…and I use beauty charms while you did the whole thing naturally." She looked at me to see a shocked expression smeared across my face.

"Why in the world did you have me go through all this," I frantically pointed out my outfit, hair, and makeup, " when you could have just easily cast the beauty charms on me!?"

"Be_cause_ you need to be spoiled every once in the while! I wanted you to experience it first hand and not some short cut…me on the other hand, I'm used to that so I can take the short cut!" She looked exasperated with my "lack of common sense." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Gin. You are indefinitely the best friend I've ever had." Ginny squeezed me back and pulled my toward my door yelling that we need to meet our "men."

Gin was the first one to go down and Harry's face was the funniest thing I've ever seen. He was in shock, I guess, at the fact that Ginny has _curves._

I didn't want to go down. I was nervous.

Me.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor….

_Nervous…..Psshhaaww! That's RIDICULOUS!!!_

Ginny turned toward Cedric, expecting to see me, but when she didn't, she yelled out up the Grand Staircase making me want to sink into the ground.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU GET YOUR BEHIND DOWN THESE STEPS NOW! YOU KNOW HOW STRONG I CAN BE!!!" Not wanting to draw anymore attention to me, I scurried down the stairs.

"_Slower. For the love of Merlin, try to look seductive for goodness sakes!" _She hisses at me, making me slow down tremendously. I, naturally blushed, and Cedric laughed nervously.

When I got down to the bottom and was standing in front of him, smirked and leaned in prepared to kiss me.

_Finally…my chance to get my kiss. I've been waiting forever for this to happen…_

I stood on my tip toes, prepared to blown away, when a voice interrupted me.

"Well…the mud blood and 'its' date. Diggory, I thought you had it good with this piece of a beauty," He tightened his hold on Cho, his date, "and leave her for _that thing…_" He gestured at me, " but if that is your preference…that's you…._idiot."_ He sounded smug but murmured the last part but it was still loud enough for us to hear him. Cho smirked evilly at me and Ced before turning around and strutting into the Great Hall. Malfoy smirked one last time before turning around and started into the Hall also. Cedric, red-faced, started after him, but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, thinking I was trying to stop him and I was….

So I can go after him.

"I got this…" I strutted confidently toward Malfoy. "Oh Malfoy…." chanted softly at him. He stopped and turned around and waited for me to catch up. He had a smug smirk on his face as I slowly and attractively made my way over to him.

"Granger…." He said slowly and lowly as he checked me out in my dress. I felt like I wanted to throw up but I held it in.

"You know, Malfoy, I wanted to do something to you all year long…." I trailed off as I bit my lower lip.

"And what would that be Miss Granger?" He whispered back at me. I stepped closer to him.

"Shut your eyes…" I said softly. He, eagerly, shut his eyes and waited for his 'surprise.'

SMACK!

POW!!!

I went on ahead and accompanied that slap with a punch that rivals the one last year. He went flying into the ground and immediately turned red out of embarrassment and anger.

"Mudblood." He hissed at me while I smirked, winked, and walked away from him, walking back to a stunned Cedric and Ginny. Harry, seeing this before, wasn't surprised, but he was smiling so hard I thought that his face would crack at any second.

As soon as I was three feet away, Cedric reached out, grabbed me, and twirled me around in circles, laughing in joy. I laughed along with him and Ginny was jumping with excitement.

"That was the most wonderful, magnificent, tremendous, lovely, and HOT thing that I've ever had the opportunity to witness in my entire life. He twirled me around and around while Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Come on," I pulled away, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the Great Hall, "we better get going before we end up late." We laughed all the way inside, while Professor McGonagall set us up, and up to the beginning of the song. As Cedric grabbed my hand and put his hand on my waist to pull me closer, I figured I should warn him.

"Um…Cedric? I'm very clumsy when it comes to ballroom dancing. I just thought that I would let you know so you can protect your feet…" I trailed off embarrassed and lowered my head to hide my blush.

Cedric chuckled at me and softly grabbed my chin to lift my gaze to meet his. When I saw the softness in his eyes, I slowly leaned in to finally get my kiss…

SPLASH!!

I suddenly felt coldness seep through my grown and down my legs. Cedric, quickly looked around my shoulders to see who would be immature enough to do so and scowled when he saw who it was.

I whirled around to meet a resounding SMACK, and the left side of my face was on fire! I felt tears well up in my eyes but I ignored it as I felt another rush of coldness seep through the front of my dress and I immediately saw red.

Cho Chang.

You. Have. No. Idea. What. I. Wanted. To. Do. To. That. _Thing!_

The Great Hall was filled with excited silence waiting on what I was going to do next.

…well if they wanted a show….

…THEY GOT IT!

I immediately pulled away from Cedric and walked toward Cho before Ced could grab me. I walked over to the food table, grabbed two custard pies, and strutted my way back to the middle of the Great Hall where Cho was waiting for me, smirking smugly. I walked over to her and stood not a centimeter away from her face.

"You want to play? Wrong one, Chang, wrong one." I hissed in her ear as I stomped on her foot, which causes her to lean forward into the pie I had waiting on her right below her. When she leaned back out of reaction, she leaned right into the pie I had behind her head, and I rubbed in good. When I pulled away, she went to slap me again but I blocked her shot, putting her into a head lock. She and I wrestled around when I tripped and fell with her on top of me. She started to punch every part of me she could reach and I swung arms around, trying to block everything. The whole time this was going on, Ced apparently went to get Harry and Ginny because the next thing I know, Ced is picking me up and Harry Cho. Ginny was literally screaming with the others but it immediately got silent when Dumbledore and McGonagall burst through the crowd with a murderous expression on hers, but Dumbledore was simply amused. (Doesn't surprise me really…) while in the process, my dress ripped to my right above my knee displaying my wand holder wrapped around my leg which caused Cedric to blush.

Cho was still fighting Harry trying to get to me when McGonagall finally exploded.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND CHO CHANG, ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" I've never seen her so angry. I thought the school was going to go down with the volume of her voice.

_Oh. Ohh…._


	10. The Aftermath

**A.N: ok guys…here's chapter 10!! I'm going to try to have as much drama as possible in this particular chapter!! Sasha Fierce will finish her appearance and then everything will be normal again…well as normal as it can be!! -insert sad outcry- I know! I loved writing Hermione like that…a break from the quiet version of her.**

**Disclaim: Don't own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Yule Ball part 2**

_Previously on The Second Time Around:_

_"You want to play? Wrong one, Chang, wrong one." I hissed in her ear as I stomped on her foot, which causes her to lean forward into the pie I had waiting on her right below her. When she leaned back out of reaction, she leaned right into the pie I had behind her head, and I rubbed in good. When I pulled away, she went to slap me again but I blocked her shot, putting her into a head lock. She and I wrestled around when I tripped and fell with her on top of me. She started to punch every part of me she could reach and I swung arms around, trying to block everything. _

_The whole time this was going on, Ced apparently went to get Harry and Ginny because the next thing I know, Ced is picking me up and Harry Cho. Ginny was literally screaming with the others but it immediately got silent when Dumbledore and McGonagall burst through the crowd with a murderous expression on hers, but Dumbledore was simply amused. (Doesn't surprise me really…) while in the process, my dress ripped to my right above my knee displaying my wand holder wrapped around my leg which caused Cedric to blush. Cho was still fighting Harry trying to get to me when McGonagall finally exploded._

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND CHO CHANG, ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" I've never seen her so angry. I thought the school was going to go down with the volume of her voice._

_Oh. Ohhh…_

HERPOV:

"WELL??? I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT THIS SECOND!!" the shrillness of her voice made my ear ring. Dumbledore just stood there, looking like he was attempting to hide his laughter. The Great Hall was in an amazed silence. The Weasley twins were grinning as if this was the happiest day of their lives, Malfoy was smirking at me, Ginny was in shock, and Cedric was blushing at my legs and the wand holder wrapped around my leg. Cho had a black eye, bloody nose, and bruises all over her. Me? Just nail scratches on my arms. Harry still had a grip on her and she struggled uselessly against his hold. I turned to Professor McGonagall to answer but she interrupted.

"DOESN'T MATTER, GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!"

Not wanting to be told twice, I relinquished Cedric's grip around my waist and started for the office with Cho, separated by Dumbledore.

All of us sat in Dumbledore's office, getting a lecture…from McGonagall. We were punished by given a month's detention with Professor Moody.

"Professor, please, I don't think I should work with him. We don't have the best teacher-student relationship…" I looked at her imploringly, but she wasn't budging.

"Well Ms. Granger, that sounds like a personal problem. I suggest you fix it before this Saturday." Professor McGonagall stood, walked to her door, and opened it, a silent way of saying to get out of the office. I stood and walked, well more like stomped out of her room and into Cedric's arms. I didn't say anything; I just squeezed around his middle and buried my face into his chest.

"How bad is it, Mya?" he asked softly in my ear while we walked to the room of requirement. I winced just thinking about it, which caused him to wince, not wanting to know the answer.

"I got a month's detention with Professor _Moody."_ I said his name with disgust. Cedric's head snapped toward me when he heard the way I said his name, confused.

"You don't like Moody? I thinks he's an awesome teacher…" He trailed off, confused even more that he thought about it. I sighed tiredly and managed to keep the poison out of my tone when I responded.

"He just doesn't seem right to me," Cedric started to interrupt but I continued on, "I know, you think that I'm being paranoid, but you should of seen the first day when he showed us the unforgivables," He gasps but doesn't intrude, "I promise he looked like he was enjoying it…it was very unnerving and slightly sickening." I shuddered when I mentally pictured his slightly crazed stare as he performed the cruciatus and the avada kedevra. Knowing that I was becoming nervous, he pulled me closer. "I went to go talk to Dumbledore one time and he was there. He wouldn't stop staring at me and it looked like he wanted me to suffer…and I think he follows us, Harry and I. Everywhere we are he's there and I'm not exaggerating either; you can ask Harry." He didn't look like he believe me but didn't object. We turned the corner when I ran smack into the subject of our conversation, Moody.

"Where are you two heading at," he checked his watch, "ten at night? The ball doesn't end until midnight." he stared at me with glazed look in his eye that made me want to vomit every meal I've had in my life. Seeing this, Cedric stepped slightly in front of me blocking his view.

"I was doing rounds and Hermione offered to come along." Cedric sounded so sure of himself that I almost believed him myself. Moody narrowed his eyes but shrugged. He bid us goodnight and continued on his way. Cedric smirked at me and continued on. "So…what else do you have to say about Professor-" I cut him off.

"McGonagall gave me detention and chewed me out for about thirty minutes…" I shook my head sadly with my eyes wide hoping that he'd get the hidden message, but remained my relaxed posture. Cedric nodded his head sympathetically but caught it.

I reached under my dress and grabbed my wand and map that I had shrunk. Cedric looked confusedly at me, but kept walking. "Hey, check out this parchment that insults anyone who is holding it! I got it from Fred and George…" I softly whispered the password and opened the map. Cedric leaned in casually and wrapped his arm around me to cut off any visual hopefully. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything else. I searched the map until I saw our names and smirked when I saw _Barty Crouch Jr. _not that very far from our names. Cedric's jaw dropped and he mouthed his name confused later. "I'll explain how they can do this later, but I'm really tired and would like to have my boyfriend walk me back to the Gryffindor Tower." I smiled sweetly at him before I turned swiftly and walked back toward the stair case. My smile turned into a smirk when I saw the movement of an invisible body, knowing who exactly that is.

3 3 3

A few minutes later, we were at the entrance. I whispered the password and turned back to face him. I smiled shyly as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave me a bear hug.

"Tonight has been…something! Very eventful…" I blushed and looked at his feet, but he grabbed my chin and softly forced me to look at him. "…but I loved every moment of it. Goodnight girlfriend." he put his hands on either side of my face and kissed my lips very softly. I almost melted at his feet. _Can I get a bucket please? _The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds before he pulled away and smirking, pushed me through the portal and closed it before I could say anything.

I floated into the common room and sat dazedly in my favorite arm chair. Everyone had already arrived back and were changed into their pajamas. Knowing that Ginny is going to stay the night, I waited for her. Harry sat across from me, smirking. I snapped out of my gaze and looked at him questioningly. He didn't change his expression, just kept staring.

"What?" I asked tiredly when I became tired of his looks. He shook his head, amused before responding.

"He kissed you didn't he?" I glared at him trying to get into a subject that I didn't feel like sharing right now. I rolled my eyes, trying to be nonchalant, but he shook his head, not believing my cover for a second. "Yesss….if you must know." I replied shortly. "What made you ask that?"

"I think it was the blissful look you had on your face, you practically floated into the common room, and you have been giggling for the past ten minutes before I even announced my presence." I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at him.

"Sweet Merlin girl, be violent!" He said mockingly. We both laughed and talked until Ginny came downstairs demanding to know what happened.

"Ced kissed her speechless…." Harry said smugly causing Hermione to open fire of pillows at him again. Ginny screeched before pulling Hermione onto the couch between her and Harry before asking every question.

'Did he play with your hair?'

'How long was the kiss?'

'How soft was his lips?'

'Is he a good kisser?'

She finally snapped. "Ginny, yes, bout 15 seconds, very soft," at this she blushed, "and since I have no other subjects to test that theory, I can't compare, but in my opinion yes! He's an amazing kisser! Now may I go to bed now?" Ginny sighed in bliss while Harry gagged into his hand.

"I guess…goodnight Hermione! I'm about to snog my date!" Hermione giggled when Harry's face turned a deep red and walked upstairs to go to bed.

***

The next morning, Hermione slowly dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She immediately noticed Cedric sitting where her and her friends sat and quickly made her way over to him. After a good morning kiss, she sat next to him and began to eat her meal.

"So, when do your detentions begin? Monday?" Cedric asked curiously as he bit into his toast. Hermione's mood quickly went down as it was up and answered shortly.

"No, unfortunately, my detentions start tonight so if you wanted to do something together, you'd better do it before 7 o'clock." She said bitterly as she took her frustrations out on her poor turkey bacon.

"No, I didn't have anything planned with you…I was just wondering…" Cedric smirked at her, knowing she was going to get riled up over his statement. Hermione simply shrugged and continued eating like he didn't say anything at all. She didn't say anything the rest of the mealtime and quickly got up and retreated from the Great Hall with Cedric following her warily and cautiously. When she reached the library, she walked straight over to the Defense Against Dark Arts section and started to pick out books to check out.

"Umm…Mya? What are you doing?" Cedric was confused. Hermione glanced in his direction and continued to pick up books.

"Picking out books….like if someone wants to read a book…" She said almost patronizingly. She knew that he hated when people talked to him in that tone and that was exactly why she was doing it too. His eyes slightly darkened and narrowed as he continued to glare at her head. Hermione's body as completely relaxed even though his eyes looked like they wanted to set her on fire. She started toward the front desk, but Cedric caught her arm and her icy glare snapped towards Cedric's. After a few minutes of glaring, she quickly snatched her arm, checked out, and walked outside. When they had been there twenty minutes with still no words from her, Cedric snapped.

"ALRIGHT!! What is your problem? You have detention in a few hours and you are wasting it away ignoring me! What did I do wrong? No, what DIDN'T I do?" Hermione stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter at his irritated expression. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This whole time….she's been ignoring him just to get back.

"Gotcha." was the only reply he got in return with a wide smirk. He jumped on her, causing her to shriek with surprise as he immediate began to tickle her mercilessly. This went on for the remainder of the afternoon with plenty of kisses. Unwillingly, she detached her hands from Cedric's and made her way to Moody's room as quickly as possible.

****

Hermione grudgingly knocked on the door, waiting for him to respond, but receiving none. She began to become impatient and resorted to beating on the door.

"Needing me, Granger?" came a loud, firm voice from behind her causing her tense. She swirled around only to come face to face with the devil himself: Moody. Hermione's bored expression seemed to unnerve Moody, and infuriate as well. "Step in my office and your punishment will begin." Cutting her eyes, she strolled into the room and sat at the chair in front of the desk. He sat in front of her and glared icily at her; he continued do so for a few minutes until he finally spoke. "Do you know why you're spending detention with me for the month, Ms. Granger?" Hermione smiled guiltily and responded.

"Because I beat Cho Chang to a pulp?" His eyes darkened and narrowed before he responded with a very dark 'No.'

"You are here because I volunteered to do so…I have something to say." Hermione, with a blank expression on her face, responded with a rude, "Well? Why am I here?" He stood from his chair abruptly and circled around the desk and into her face.

"You know something or are investigating something that you should keep your nose out of. You're constant searching has come to an end. You don't know who you are messing with. I'm warning you right now, if you don't get out of it now, someone's going to get hurt." He hissed viciously into her ear, then pulling away looking satisfied. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was fire.

"And let me tell you 'Professor Moody,'" she put emphasis on those words, " the only person that will get hurt in anything would be _you," _she once again put emphasis on that word, "and it's not a threat," she smirked victoriously, "it's a promise. Now…what exactly is my punishment?" He grabbed her arm in a vice grip before letting go of it slowly. Hermione tried not to flinch at the throbbing in her arm and simply stood her ground as if he didn't do anything to her in the first place.

"You are to clean. This room. And you are not permitted to leave until it is spotless." He turned and stomped into his office, slamming the door.

"Well…isn't this lovely…" she muttered sarcastically to herself as she grabbed the broom.

**A.N: well…that's it for now…I'm sorry for the lengthy wait, and I will be doing more in the mere future of summer! I'll mostly likely make outtakes of the events that I missed (like Christmas…oops!). Hopefully, I'll finish this one fan fiction and remain focused on the other two.**

**Love, Peace, and Hufflepuff,**

**MalMal25**


	11. The Second Task and Killings all around

A.N: Okay guys….I got a really busy summer job that made me super busy and I always closed late…no excuses I know, but I'm in school now so it's probably not going to get any better but I'm going to try…I won't leave you guys hanging. Even if the time period for a new chapter is long, I promise to update. Now…the timeline will speed up to the night before the second task. So I can get to the end quicker and focus on my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11:**

**The Second Task and Love Pentagon**

**Hermione sat with Harry and Ron in the library as they tried to find a solution to Harry's current problem. **

"**You know, if you'd figured this out earlier…like I don't know, when Ced told you the hint…which was a 2**_** MONTHS **_**ago, we wouldn't have to be staying up all night…" Hermione grumbled under her breath. Harry, who was staring at a beetle on the window sill, turned and glared at her.**

"**We did remember. But, since your world revolves around **_**Ced, **_**you haven't helped me!" he snapped back at her. Ron glared at her also and agreed.**

"**Yes Harry…that's my job! Help you figure out the egg, and then find the answer for you! Because that's what our friendship is based off on…Hermione, I need you to read over my essay…Hermione, can I see your essay, I want to **_**compare it **_**to mine…that's all I am to you two! The homework checker or doer and the girl with all the answers! I don't want to be only that to you guys…but if that's all I am, then what better time to learn responsibility than now? Good luck with this task tomorrow. I hope you don't drown." Hermione, with a cold glare, stood and stormed out of the library, leaving Harry and Ron with their jaws dropped. She immediately walked to the Astronomy Tower and stared at the stars. **_**If I'm correct, there should someone coming to look for me right now…**_** Just as she thought so, Fred and George walked up the stairs and called her.**

"**Granger!" Hermione inwardly smirked, wiped her tears, and turned to the boys. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "McGonagall wants you and Ronniekins in her office…do you know where he is?" **

**Hermione stood and wiped off her clothes and responded with a simple, "Nope….come along, I need two handsome young men to escort me to her office. Know where I can find some?" Fred and George grabbed each arm and pulled her right between them. They smirked in return and started to pull her toward the door. "…are you taking me to them?" She laughed loudly at their scandalized expressions and ran down the corridor with them right behind her.**

" **) " ) " )**

**On the other side of the castle, in the library, Harry and Ron sat in shock over what had just happened. **

"**She just left us, Ron…we ticked her off, and now I'm dead….I'm dead." Harry murmured. Ron, not believing she actually stood up for her self, shook his head stubbornly. **

**No…no. She'll be back…just watch and wait. She'll be back…" **

**Ten minutes later….**

"**Ron, McGonagall wants you in her office…" Fred and George both grab Ron and pull him unwillingly out of the library.**

**Harry, sitting in his chair and stared at that same beetle that has been there the whole time.**

"**How does it feel to lose your best friend over something stupid?" He asked the beetle, but all it did was scurry away leaving him all alone once again.**

**** ) ** ) ** )**

**Cedric woke up the next morning with about nervousness attacking his stomach. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs hoping to see Hermione in the Great Hall before he was forced to leave, but when he arrived, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked all over the castle, completely forgetting about breakfast, until he ran into Dobby in the library with some…**_**seaweed?**_

"**Hello Dobby, have you seen Hermione?" Dobby, not really paying any attention to him, ran past him and toward her special corner. Thinking he'd lead him to her, he followed him, but all he got instead was Harry, sound asleep. Really worried now, Cedric shook Harry's shoulders hard, "Harry! Wake up!" He jumped up and stared at Cedric blankly before realization shined in his emerald eyes and began frantically looking through the books that were spread across the table. Cedric, confused, grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. "Harry! We've got to go…the task starts in fifteen minutes!" Harry pulled away and said frantically, "No…I need to find a way to breathe under water! I can't do it…Hermione was right. I can't do anything without her. Without her, I'm going to die…" he slumped into his seat, defeated.**

**Cedric, looking incredulous, stared at him, "You mean to tell me you've had **_**months **_**Harry…**_**months **_**to figure it out and you haven't yet? Hermione would've never….what did you do?" Harry slumped his shoulders in shame and shook his head. Dobby stepped forward, handed him a package, and ran out of library, not saying a word. When he opened the package, his frown quickly turned into a grin and he ran out not a second later, with Cedric chasing after him.**

**Cedric fell into the water with the bubble securely giving him the air he needs around his head. The murky, muddy water made it hard for him to see, but he still strived on. He was extremely angry that Hermione seemed to have disappeared until he got to the dock and realized what his task was….he'd have to **_**save **_**Hermione. So here he was…swimming for the love…wait, what? His girlfriend…yes, that's what he meant. Half an hour later and still no luck, he was beginning to lose hope when he practically swam into Hermione herself. Grinning in triumph, he began to work on the knots tied around her legs. Ten minutes later and still no luck, he looked around to see that Cho was missing. Looking up, he saw Viktor swim away with her rope attached to his teeth. Growling, he looked around and saw a shiny object imbedded into the ground. Pulling it out, he sees it's a necklace with a single diamond on the end. Grinning, he settles it around his own neck, to save it for later, and pulls out his wand. Hoping that it works, he yells out a spell, even though it only comes out as bubbles, and the ropes cut. He quickly grabs Hermione's waist and pulls her to the surface. **

**Cedric sits on the dock with a shivering Hermione in his arms as they wait for Harry to appear with his person.**

"**So, what happened with Ron and Harry?" Cedric asked gently because he knew she would try to avoid the conversation. Hermione, doing exactly what he she would do, smiled ruefully and shrugged. **

"**Come on Mya…" using her nickname to soften the blow, "what happened?" Hermione, knowing he wouldn't give up until he got the story, relented.**

"**Harry and Ron only see me as the friend they can use. All they ever do is ask for my help; don't get me wrong, I love to help them, but that's all they want of me. They rarely talk to me unless they need help with homework, or they waited until the last minute to do something and they want me to do it for them. Last night in the library, Harry and Ron both jumped on my back because they said I was spending too much time with you instead of helping them find a way for Harry to breath under water…that's all I am to them. Ron always takes his side and Harry always takes Ron's side…even though just a few months earlier, I was the only one who would even look at Harry with anything besides anger and jealousy. I always get the short end of the stick…I'm always alone in Gryffindor…that's why I love spending time with you…you're too smart for you to use me." She ended the rant softly. Cedric was appalled and angry. Of course, he doesn't know Ron and Harry's side of the story but from past experience, they are most likely the ones at fault. Pulling her closer they snuggle together and wait.**

**It wasn't five minutes later when Harry pulls himself out of the water, along with Ron and Fleur's little sister. As soon as he was out of the water and safe, she immediately begin to walk away from him and toward the castle.**

"**Mya! Don't you want to hear the scores?" Hermione, shaking her head, turn and runs back. **

"**Sorry! I need to head to the library! I have to look up something! Meet me in the ROR around seven tonight!" Giving him a peck on the lips, she turns and runs away. Cedric isn't stupid; he knows she's just avoiding Harry and Ron. And he has every intention of having a conversation with those two. Walking up to Harry and Ron both, he grabbed their arms roughly and yanked them away from the crowd. Yelling protests, he ignored them and pulled them to the lake. When he was sure they were alone, he turned to them and glared at them with an eyebrow rose. **

"**Do I even want to know why Hermione shot out of here so fast that it made my head spin when you two got out of the lake?" Cedric crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Harry and Ron both avoided his glare and looked at the ground. Realizing they weren't going to answer, he continued. "Look, I don't know what you said to her specifically, but I do know that you fix it…she's done way too much for you guys just to throw her to the side because you feel left out. Harry, how do you think she feels when she is all alone when you take Ron's side on everything even though you know he's wrong? Even though she stands by your side through every thing even when 'The Great Ron' didn't? She feels under appreciated, and quite frankly, I don't blame her! I'm not going to do anything; if you want to fix your friendship, then you guys are going have to do it yourself! Because, really I'd rather not have my girlfriend get hurt multiple times for a couple of dung heads!" **

**After saying his piece, he turned and walked away; to go to his girlfriend. **

"**Come on Cedric! Run harder!" Hermione's voice echoed loudly across the room. When she said meet him at the Room of Requirement, he'd thought that meant an evening of snuggling, a few kisses, and reading in front of the fire; but instead, he's sweating like a pig in the summertime and is in excruciating pain. The room has a big track with a pool in the middle, along with a workout station surrounding the area. Thanks to the water in the pool, the room is about twenty times more humid than usual. Hermione is dressed in an athletic tank top, shorts, and trainers. Even with her bushy hair up in a messy ponytail, she's still beautiful. Cedric was running when he heard Hermione scream, "Expelliarmus!" Trying to duck in time but was still too late, he tumbled to the ground. Sitting up, he glared her incredulously.**

"**Hermione Jean, what in the world was you thinking? I could've seriously been hurt!" He yelled across the room. Without missing a beat, Hermione stalked up to him until she was half an inch from his face before responding. **

"**Do you think that the others will care if you're **_**seriously hurt?"**_** She sneered, mocking his comment. "Excuse me for trying to help you! What if Viktor Krum decides he wants to play dirty, huh? Or if Fleur Delacore decides to use her veela power to distract you? What I'm trying to say is that when it comes to glory, fame, and or fortune…no one cares if you **_**could've seriously been hurt!**_** Everyone know what a strong **_**and smart**_** wizard **_**Harry Potter **_**is-" **

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT HARRY POTTER RIGHT NOW! NOR DO I CARE ABOUT VIKTOR, FLEUR, OR ANY OTHER PERSON! You are insane! How about you stop being such a know-it-all snot nosed twit and be my supporting girlfriend! I need her a lot more than the drill sergeant…" Cedric trailed off before looking at her. Her eyes were filled to the brim with coldness and fury. Ready to the onslaught of rage, he closed his eyes and waited for her screams.**

"**No one is going to wait for you to stop running and take a breath before send a curse at you…be prepared. It's going to get ugly…and if you're not ready for this, then you'll get eaten alive." She said so softly, he almost didn't hear her. Turning around, she started to walk away. Cedric started to grab her arm but she suddenly turned and screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Flying five feet away, he landed on his rear and his wand another ten feet. He started to get up, when he felt her foot, stomp onto his back and forced him to the ground on his stomach.**

"**And another thing…your sense of surrounding is horrendous! You've just been killed." She said coldly, stood, grabbed his wand, and threw it, hitting him in the head. "Stand up." Cedric stoically stood. "and fight." He stood, gripping his wand; out of nowhere, he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione ducked, and yelled one right back causing him to fall, once again, to the ground. **

"**You've just been killed." That's all she said. He tried again, but he found himself once again on the ground. "That's twice." And as soon as he stood, she sent one yet again, "And you're dead again. Now maybe you do need the **_**know-it-all snot nosed, drill sergeanting twit**_** right now…they're really one in the same you know; they both supporting and they both care about you surviving, but maybe I should be neither." She turned and walked out of the door before Cedric could apologize.**


	12. Apologies

**A.N: Well…hi guys! It's been a coool minute since I've updated! I'm in College now…and all of a sudden I've been struck with the inspiration to write. I'm actually shocked that I even remember what my email and password was for this website. I'm not going to waste time with anymore words….I'll just give you this chapter. **

**Disclaim: I, tragically, don't own Harry Potter. Sad day, I know.**

**Chapter 12: Drill Sergeants, Voices of Reason, and Apologies**

Hermione sat comfortably in the common room. She has been sitting in the same position since she arrived back from the Room of Requirement a few hours earlier. Cedric didn't follow after her, as much as she had hoped he would, and Hermione didn't stop walking either. She feels a little bit of guilt for pushing Cedric, but at the same time, she doesn't regret it. She knows the outcome of what will happen if he isn't prepared and she refuses to let that future come to pass…even if his words hurt her beyond what she could imagine.

"_You are insane! How about you stop being such a know-it-all snot nosed twit and be my supporting girlfriend! I need her a lot more than the drill sergeant…" _

Shaking her head to relieve herself of the memory, Hermione focused back on the future and her surroundings. Ginny had just walked into the common room which meant quidditch practice was over and Harry and Ron were not that far behind her. Not wanting to deal with that travesty of a problem, Hermione quickly started gathering her books and papers together to load into her backpack. She decided she would do her homework in her room. She had just reached the doorway leading to her own private room when the two of the three people she's trying to avoid walked into the common room.

"Hey Hermione! Wait a second, will you? We really need to tal-" Was all Harry could get out before he heard the slam of Hermione's door. Ron did nothing but just stood there, shocked that Hermione could still be angry at them. Ginny, who was standing in the corner watching the whole scene, glared balefully at the two boys and stormed over where they had sat.

"Alright, what did you two do, dung heads?" Ginny plopped on the opposite couch of where they sat. Dismayed, Harry relayed what happened between the once "Golden Trio." As soon as he finished, Ginny was astonished. "I cannot believe she did that…" She mumbled to herself but Ron heard her.

"I know! Can you believe her? She's so bloody sensitive it's unbelievable! And she fraternized with the enemy then has the audacity to wonder why me and Har-" Ginny didn't want to hear anymore. She slapped Ron harshly leaving behind a dainty hand print in its wake. Appalled, Ron cupped his burning face, silently wondering why his sister would do such a thing.

"Ron, you bloody, immature, stupid idiot! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you accuse Hermione of fraternizing with the enemy when she was the only person earlier that supported you, Harry, even when your so-called best friend didn't! Ron, you're just jealous that Cedric acted and got Hermione before you could barely pull your head out of the sky! She got a boyfriend and all of a sudden, you two dung heads spout off stupid accusations, trying to hide the truth: she has another male in her life, and you two can't handle it or won't accept it. Cedric treats her like a queen, and she finally realized that the way you guys treat her isn't actually right nor fair. Now, I'm going upstairs to go to bed. I'm not even going to try to fix this problem, which could have been avoided, for you two. It's time to put on your big boy pants and apologize to her yourselves. I'm not even going to deal with this. It's about time she stands up for herself, if you ask me…" Trailing off and ending her angry tirade at the boys, Ginny stomps up the stairs and goes to bed, leaving behind a stunned and humbled Harry Potter and an outraged Ron Weasley.

******************************STA***************** **********

Cedric did nothing but sat there as Hermione walked out of the room. Shaking his head, he stood and started toward the door to follow after her but stopped just as he touched the door knob. Anger rushed through his veins as he roughly pulled the door open but instead of walking toward the Gryffindor tower, he started in the opposite direction towards his own common room.

"I don't understand what is going on with Hermione," he thought to himself as he strolled towards his common room. "She acts as if I'm going to die during this tournament when she knows Dumbledore would never let something like that happen to his _Precious Potter,_" Cedric observed with bitterness he thought. He decided not to worry about Hermione and her paranoia anymore tonight. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a small mass and he caught it before it fell to the floor. Looking down, he recognized the seemingly seductive smirk of Cho Chang. Quickly righting her, he let go of his grasp on Cho's waist before she could get the wrong idea.

"Good evening Ced…" She smiled coyly in his direction and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, hello Cho."

Realizing that Cedric wasn't going to continue the conversation, Cho stubbornly replied to his succinct answer.

"How are you this evening? You look kind of down…is there anyway I could help you feel better? Where's your _girlfriend_?" She choked on the last word. Cedric could tell that the request sent toward him was laced with much innuendo and he knew she wanted him to take notice of it. Shaking his head, Cedric started past Cho.

"Thanks for the _offer,"_ sarcasm was obvious in his tone, "but what is wrong with me is actually none of your concern. I am actually really tired from being in the Room of Requirement with _Hermione, my girlfriend_," again he put emphasis on the title, "and was heading back to my room so I could get some rest. So if you could actually remove yourself out of my way, that would be great." Cho had not so subtly moved into Cedric's line of travel. Realizing she was found out, she blushed and quickly moved out of his way.

"Thank you. Now have a good night." He politely thanked her in a cold voice and continued to make his way to the Hufflepuff common room. Finally, reaching the entrance, Cedric gave the password, walked into the common room and plopped onto the couch closest to the fire. He had been sitting there about ten minutes when his friend, Samuel Porter, came downstairs from their room and saw Cedric pouting by the fire. Rolling his eyes, he sat in the recliner across from him.

"Alright, talk to me. What did you do to anger Ms. Granger?" He crossed his arms and settled into his seat preparing himself for the long story. Thinking back to the ROR, Cedric angrily told his side of the tale.

"I just don't understand why she feel like she has to be my personal trainer," Cedric ranted after finishing his story, "She's just so pushy. Yes, I wanted her help, but I still want her to be my girlfriend! I have bruises from her little "training session"!" He sighed annoyed and crossed his arms, slumped into the couch.

"What makes you think that the "drill sergeant" isn't the same as the "girlfriend?" an outraged Samuel asked. "I mean, this is just a part of Hermione. Honestly, it kind of angers me that you're sore at someone for caring enough to push you. At least she's taking the time to actually help you. Did you learn something tonight during your training session?" Cedric scowled at Samuel and nodded reluctantly. "Well then, why are you angry at her? Was she wrong?" Cedric shook his head. "Then I venture to say that you owe her an apology."

"No. I just wanted support. If I wanted to be trained like that, I would have gone to someone like you. I don't need that from my girlfriend, Sam. What I wanted was snogging and to snuggle by the fire…and some more snogging. That's what I want and need from her." Cedric angrily argued with Samuel. Samuel glared at Cedric incredulously.

"Then it sounds like to me that you don't want Hermione Granger as your girlfriend, then!" Samuel hissed back at Cedric.

"What makes you think that? Would it be so hard for Hermione to do the things that I just stated? Why is that so hard to understand? Girlfriends are supposed to be caring and let the boyfriend rant and complain without reason and we do the same for them too! I just wanted to relax; the second task literally just happened. Why can't I get a break? Why are you siding with her? You didn't approve of the relationship so this should be a good thing in your eyes!" Cedric's animosity and displeasure grew with every word that spewed out of his mouth. Indignation consistently built, flowed like a river in his veins, and continued to extend to every crack and crevice of his body.

"Showing support is helping and pushing the person you care about! The type of girlfriend you just described is actually Cho Chang. She would sit there and let you complain and agree with whatever idiotic conclusion you drew. You want an airhead; someone you can shape and mold to do your will. Well, you're not going to get that with Hermione Granger. Sounds like to me you have some decisions to make. Do you want someone with an backbone and an opinion? Or do you want an impotent, incompetent simpleton? The reason I support you and Hermione now is because obviously her strength has rubbed off on you. You no longer care what others think about you. Before, you'd follow the crowd as if you didn't have your own brain. Now you do so I like her. She's changed you for the better. I'm not going to sit here and appease you when you're clearly in the wrong. She may have been a little hard on you, yes, but her reasons are justified. If you can't see how good of a girlfriend you have, then you're an idiot and don't deserve her. So make up your mind."

Samuel stood up and barged back to their dormitory. Cedric watched him go with anger in his eyes. As soon as the door slammed shut, his shoulders sagged. He knew he was in the wrong, and he knew that he would have to apologize. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, he thought to himself as he made his way after Samuel and into his room for the night.

_**************_STA***************

Hermione dropped her bags in her common room and sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. The migrane that was developing was not making her evening any better. Sitting down on the couch, Hermione quickly finished her sixth year homework. After finishing it, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the situation that went on earlier. Perhaps she was a bit too hard on the boy, but she did it because she cares for the boy. 'A bit too much, if you ask me, she grudgingly thought as she stood and walked into the bathroom to start her nightly routine. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the water at the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and paste. Brushing her teeth, memories of the words exchanged between the two lovebirds caused her brush harder in frustration, as if she was removing the memories by brushing harder.

"…_your sense of surrounding is horrendous! You've just been killed."_

"_You are insane!"_

"…_you'll be eaten alive." _

"_Now maybe you do need the know-it-all, snot nosed, drill sergeant twit right now…they're both supporting and they both care about you surviving, but maybe I should be neither."_

"…_maybe I should be neither."_

"…_maybe I should be neither."_

Horrified at the words she so callously spieled to Cedric, Hermione angrily turned spit and rinsed out of mouth. Seeing the bit of blood go down the drain made her realize she brushed too hard causing her to groan in frustration. Grabbing her face cleanser, she began to lightly wash her face. After finishing that, she turned off the water and stripped out of the clothes and walked toward the shower, but at the last second, she turned toward the tub instead. While letting the water fill up, she thought more of Cedric. Maybe she was bit too hard on him. First thing in the morning, she vowed to search out Cedric and apologize. He doesn't know what she knows, and if she has it her way, he won't ever see that reality.

Settling into the tub filled with bubbles, she then thought of the other two boys that she's currently feuding with. Harry and Ron…words of the last time they talked floated into her conscious.

"_But since your world revolves around Ced, you haven't helped me!"_

"…_that's all I am to you two! The homework checker or doer and the girl with all the answers!"_

"_What better time to learn responsibility than now? Good luck with this task tomorrow. I hope you don't drown."_

"_I hope you don't drown."_

"_I hope you don't drown."_

Boy, you sure know how to make them feel loved, Hermione, she mentally scolded her cold words towards her old and dearest friends. She knows that part of her argument is valid, but it wouldn't have gone that far if she didn't let it go that far. Washing her body and rinsing her body off, she relaxed in the tub until all the bubbles were gone and the water had cooled off. When she started to see wrinkles on the tips of her fingers, she got out of the tub. Adorning herself with her fluffy white robe, she walked out into her bedroom. After changing into her night clothes, she sat on the bed and rubbed lotion onto her legs, arms, and face before pulling back her covers and laying in bed. Setting her alarm on her wand so it will vibrate, she turned off the light and laid back. She knew she needed as much rest as possible for tomorrow, her day would be filled apologies.

Hermione woke up the next day, quickly dressed, and rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived, she noticed that she beat all three boys so she sat down and pulled out her textbook to do some light reading. She was zoned out so she didn't notice Cedric enter. He stared at her, willing her to look up, but he knew that she was too focused on her book to take notice. Sitting down in his spot, Cedric started to fill up his plate all the while staring at her, wishing she would just glance in his direction. Cedric's attention was drawn to the entrance, where Harry and Ron stood looking at Hermione. It seemed as if they finally drew up the courage, or stupidity, to approach her and sat on the opposite side. Hermione's bushy head popped up when she noticed them sitting across from her. Cedric briefly thought that she was just as bad at knowing her surroundings as he was, and he smiled sadly when while watching the exchange, wishing he could hear what they were saying. After a silent exchange of words, Hermione gave them both a small smile and grabbed both of their hands, nodding her head. Cedric could only hope she was as forgiving with him as she was with them.

Hermione was so absorbed in her book she didn't notice Harry and Ron sitting across from her, staring at her cautiously. She only noticed when she heard one of them cleared their throat. Looking at them, they didn't say anything to each other. Finally, Harry opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Mione, I just wanted to apologize to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I sincerely hope that you will give me another chance. I have been taking advantage of your kindness and took you for granted, and I'm sorry it's taken me four years to finally see it. I do always take Ron's side, even when I know that he's wrong, and it's not fair to you at all, especially since you've always been there…even when Ron wasn't. I didn't have to prove my innocence to you; you automatically believed me when I said it once. I know this doesn't even begin to cover the pain that I've caused you, but please...forgive me. Hermione, I know for a fact that I won't survive without you to guide and help me." Harry was looking at her with nothing short of desperation in his emerald eyes. Stunned, Hermione stared at him.

"Harry…I was going to apologize to you. Both of you." Ron started at hearing this. "The only reason you both treated me this way, is because I allowed you to. I should have nipped it in the beginning when it first started happening. Please forgive me for blowing up at you both, but I do not regret the words that was said and I do not apologize for that." Hermione smiled and grabbed both of their hands. They then started eating breakfast. Two down, one to go, Hermione smiled warily at the thought.

***********STA***********

It wasn't until after classes that Hermione finally managed to track down Cedric. He actually wasn't that hard to find. He was in the library, sitting in her favorite spot. Shaking her head, she made her way over to where he was seated, and sat down across from him. If he knew she was sitting there, he didn't make it known. He was so focused on his essay that was due in two days. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes until she finally made her presence known to him.

"You really are horrible at keeping track of your surroundings…" she smiled softly in amusement when he jumped at the sudden noise, his knee hitting the bottom of the table. Grumbling to himself, he righted himself.

"And that's yet another bruise you have given me…" and glared playfully at her and they both chuckled at this. As soon as the funny moment ended, however, the awkwardness settled between the two.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both looked at each other confused.

"Why are you apologizing?

"What for?"

They both laughed loudly at each other saying the same things. Hermione started to speak again, when Cedric grabbed her hand, stopping her. Shaking his head, he pointed at himself, silently saying he wants to go first.

"Usually, I let the lady talk first, but this is the only situation where I will want to go first. Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't comprehend that pushing me was your way of showing that you care. It wasn't until Samuel lit into me when I explained what happened. I don't want you to be a Cho; a girlfriend who just let me say what I want and agree without a thought. I want someone with fire; I want to be challenged. I want you. So please forgive me." Hermione was smiling at him with tears in her eyes by the time he finished his apology. Standing up, she slowly walked to the same side as Cedric, and side saddled his lap. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled before smiling at him softly.

"I forgive you if you forgive me. I have trouble showing people I care about them with words or soft actions. Instead, I prove it by pushing them to be their best. You were right, Ced. You had just finished the second task and you needed my soft care, not my pushiness. You needed cuddling, not bruises." They both chuckled before she continued. "I really care about you and want you to understand that I was only looking out for you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. Blushing, Hermione looked at his chest instead of his eyes. Cedric grabbed her chin and forced her gaze to match his.

"The apology wasn't necessary, but I do accept it and thank you. Why are you so worried though? You act as if you know someone is going to be hurt but Dumbledore would never let anything in the tournament hurt any of us, least of all Potter. Don't worry about anything. Mya, I'll be fine." Cedric murmured while softly massaging Hermione's back. Leaning forward, he firmly, but lovingly, placed his lips on Hermione's while resting his hands on her waist, gripping them firmly. Sighing softly, Hermione accepted the kiss, hoping to distract him from the question. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione let her soft care come out, snuggles and snogging.

**A.N: alright guys…that was kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will focus more on Hermione and Moody's showdown in her detentions…no, I haven't forgot about that! I'm sorry this update took forever; life just got in the way. Deaths in the family, lost of inspiration, college, scholarships…yeah the whole shebang, but hopefully, I will update with less time in between chapters. What really got me going was noticing that people were favoriting, following, and reviewing years later…I will finish this story. I won't let you all down. Please forgive me. **

**Love, peace, and Hufflepuff, (Yes, I still use it haha)**

**Malmal25**


End file.
